Just a moment
by 2BME
Summary: Shannon Moore und die Liebe. Wie kann so etwas einfaches doch so kompliziert sein? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Weder Shannon Moore, The Miz noch sämtliche andere Wrestler gehören mir. Allein die OCs sind meine.**

**So nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen der ersten 12 Kapitel ;o). Ihr dürft auch gerne euren Senf in Form von Reviews dazugeben.**

„Verdammt!" Taumelnd und den Kopf schüttelnd erhob sich Shannon Moore. Der 29-jährige war genervt. Wütend warf er sein Shirt auf das Ringseil und schwang sich gekonnt auf das Top Rope. Missmutig schaute er seinen gegenüber an. „Verdammt, was ist heute nur los mit mir?"

„Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort?" Jeff Hardy grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Erzähl mir bloß nichts, dein Alkoholpegel war gestern mindestens so hoch wie meiner!" Shannon's Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr.

„Tja, im Gegensatz zu deinem Halo war meine Swanton perfekt. Ach, du weißt doch, dass ich nur Spaß mache." Jeff duckte sich vor der Wasserflasche, die der Jüngere ihm entgegen warf.

„Mir reicht es! Ich fahr zurück. Was ist mit dir? Wird schon alles klappen heute Abend." Jeff packte seine Sachen bereits zusammen und hatte mühe, in dem angerichteten Chaos auch wirklich alles wieder zu finden. Shannon seufzte laut und fing an es ihm gleich zu tun.

Wenige Minuten später standen sie fröstelnd vor der Boxschule, in der sie freundlicher Weise den Ring zum Training benutzen durften. Sie warteten auf den schwarzen Kleinbus der sie zurück in das Hotel bringen sollte.

„Wo sind wir heute noch gleich?" Shannon blickte seinen Kollegen fragend an. Jeff schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Immer noch da wo wir gestern waren. Sag mal, hat dein hübsches, kleines Köpfchen vorhin etwa was ab bekommen?"

„Haha…ich meine wie das verdammte Hotel hieß. Das wir in Berlin, Germany sind ist mir auch klar." Genervt rollte er mit den Augen.

Der Mann mit den bunten Haaren lachte, „Was du nicht sagst…"

„Ja, ja, schon klar Mister-ich-bin-der-Überflieger-und-weiß-alles hat mal wieder den totalen Überblick….auch wenn er sonst nie den Durchblick hat." Diesmal war es der Jüngere, der lachte. Feixend fuhren sie ins Hotel zurück.

Als der Wagen hielt warteten bereits dutzende von Fans am Eingang des Hotels. Die beiden Männer bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Hier ein Foto, da ein Autogramm…daran hatten sich beide längst gewöhnt. Allerdings musste sich Shannon ab und an mit etwas Neid eingestehen, dass sein bester Freund bei den Girls etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, als er selbst. Endlich hatten sie das Innere des Hotels erreicht.

„Hey Jeffro, meinst du die Mädels sind immer noch da?" Shannon grinste. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, sein Kollege wusste, wie begehrt er bei den Frauen war. Jedenfalls konnte er immer ungezwungen mit ihnen Plaudern, ohne sich auch nur die kleinsten Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass er etwas Falsches sagen könnte.

„Klar sind die noch da! Die haben doch Zimmer hier." Grinsend erinnerte sich der 30-jährige an die vergangene Nacht. Sie hatten in der Lobby des Hotels gefeiert. Fast alle Wrestler waren unten gewesen. Klar, es gab immer ein paar, die es vorzogen, nach der Show direkt auf das Zimmer zu gehen und sich zu entspannen. Doch vor allem die Jüngeren wollten noch etwas feiern. Schließlich waren sie nur bei den Auslandstouren zusammen im selben Hotel. Es waren seit Jahren meist die gleichen Gesichter, die sie unter den Hotelgästen erkannten. Diese Fans störten die Jungs nicht im Geringsten. Sie waren anders als die Autogrammjäger, die meist vor dem Hotel warteten. Sie wollten nur Party machen, genau wie die Wrestler auch.

Es war wieder lustig gewesen. Natürlich waren Alkohol und gewisse andere Dinge nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Wie zum Beispiel die Frauen. Die meisten würden viel dafür geben seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Jedoch legte er es auf nichts an und fand die Gespräche immer sehr interressant. Gestern war er jedoch auf ein Girl getroffen, die es IHM schwer machte, IHRE Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

„Glaub, die Kleine stand auf dich." Jeff knuffte Shannon freundschaftlich in die Seite.

„Hm? Wen meinst du denn?" Shannon runzelte die Stirn. Er ließ die Nacht noch einmal Revue passieren. Er hatte sich mit so vielen Menschen unterhalten. Doch ein Mädchen war ihm tatsächlich besonders aufgefallen. Sie war nicht gerade sehr groß oder so spindeldürr wie eine der Diven. Aber sie hatte irgendwie etwas, was ihn wie magisch anzog. Er erinnerte sich an jedes Detail, was bei seinem gestrigen Alkoholspiegel schon an ein Wunder grenzte. Der karierte Rock, die Stiefel, das Shirt mit dem Totenkopf, das kleine Tattoo unter dem rechten Ohr, die schwarzen, gewellten Haare und vor allem die großen, blauen Augen. Wenn er nur manchmal nicht so schüchtern wäre. Selbst im Alkoholrausch hatte er es nicht geschafft, sich lange mit ihr zu unterhalten. Verdammt, schließlich war er sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Sie kam doch her, weil sie auch ihn sehen wollte. Oder doch nur wegen Orton, Jeff oder Cena?

„Hat sie Tickets? Weisst du ob sie heute zur Show kommt?" Jeff riss seinen Kumpel aus den Gedanken.

„Was für Tickets?" Verwirrt schaute der Blonde auf.

„Für den Zirkus…..hallo…Erde an Shannon Moore…na für unsere Housshow heute Abend. Würde mal nachfragen, an deiner Stelle. Schließlich hättet ihr, wenn sie denn kommt, gleich ein Thema über das ihr heute Abend quatschen könnt." Jeff zwinkerte „und wenn nicht…hast du nicht noch ne Gästekarte über? Glaub die Pressekarten sind eh nicht alle weg."

Shannon war genervt davon, wie schnell der Andere ihn durchschaute. Der Ältere wusste, wie nervös sein Freund manchmal sein konnte.

Mit einen hellen „Ding" hielt der Fahrstuhl im siebten Stock. Die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich und der Blonde stieg aus. Jeff hatte sein Zimmer eine Etage höher. Shannon ging in seines, packte den kleinen Koffer mit seinen Ringklamotten und schwang sich anschließend auf das bequeme Hotelbett. Hier konnte er noch eine Weile reläxen, bis er zur Show musste.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Kurz vor vier. Shannon stand im Aufzug und war ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich. Vierter Stock…dritter Stock…der Aufzug hielt….

„Hey Shan, alles klar?" Mike „The Miz" Mizanin grinste den Mann aus North Carolina an. Er wusste, dass der Andere am vergangen Abend etwas zu viel gefeiert hatte.

„Geht so. Ach Miz, wo warst du denn gestern auf einmal?" Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass der ehemalige Tag Team Champion während der Party für eine gute Stunde unauffindbar war.

„mmh…ach ja, ich war mit den beiden deutschen Mädels draußen. Lass mich überlegen…genau, die mit den gewellten, schwarzen Haaren hieß Josefine und die andere, mit den kürzeren Haaren hieß Natalie. Hab mich recht nett mit den beiden unterhalten. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hab ich sie auf den letzten Touren auch schon gesehen. Mich wundert es wirklich, wo die Leute manchmal die ganzen Infos herbekommen. Die wissen meistens mehr als wir." Mike lachte und schaute seinen Gegenüber, der den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hatte, an. „Ist was?"

„Was soll schon sein. Hauptsache ihr hattet euren Spaß." Shannon wusste selbst nicht, warum er plötzlich so trotzig reagierte.

„Was hab ich den falsches gesagt?" Ungläubig musterte der Jüngere den Blonden während sie endlich aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen und knapp einen Meter davor stehen blieben.

„Nichts…! Vergiss es." Shannon betrachtete die beige-weiß gemusterten Kacheln des Bodens in der Lobby.

„Ach Shanny…jetzt weiß ich, wie der Hase läuft. Na, welche ist es denn, die dir gefällt? Warte sag nichts…die Kleine, mit dem Tattoo unter dem Ohr. Richtig? Wird auch Zeit, dass du Krystal endlich mal vergisst. Wie du siehst haben andere Mütter auch nette Töchter." The Miz grinste über beide Ohren.

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe…." Wieder einmal fühlte Shannon sich ertappt. Wieso war er so leicht zu durchschauen?

„Ich hatte Recht, was…? Aber hey, die Kleine trifft meinen Geschmack nicht ganz. Obwohl sie wirklich sehr nett war. Aber ihre Freundin…die währ eher was für mich." Der braunhaarige lachte, schob seine Sonnenbrille zu Recht und machte sich mit seinem Koffer auf den Weg Richtung Bus.

Shannon blieb noch stehen und begann sich in der großen Empfangshalle umzusehen. Überall saßen Leute, er vermutete, dass die meisten wohl Fans waren, an kleinen Tischen und plauderten miteinander. Plötzlich bekam der Blonde einen unangenehmen Stoß in die Rückenparty. „Na Kollege, wen oder was suchst du denn?" Ein mit zwei Koffern bepackter und sichtlich gut gelaunter Matt Hardy grinste ihm entgegen. Der neue Star der ECW konnte einem mit seiner Laune richtig anstecken.  
„Nee, ich war nur in Gedanken." Unweigerlich musste der Cruiserweight grinsen.

„Na dann denk mal weiter…" lachend bewegte sich Matt auf einen der Tourguides zu, der sich um sein Gepäck kümmerte.

Shannon schaute ihm nach und blieb dabei an einer kleinen, etwas erhöhten Sitzecke hängen. Vier Mädchen und ein etwas unscheinbarer Junge teilten sich den Tisch und erzählten lebhaft miteinander. Da war sie wieder. Shannons Magen zog sich augenblicklich zusammen und er fragte sich insgeheim, warum sie da nicht alleine sitzen konnte. Sie unterhielt sich allerdings anscheinend sehr gut mit ihrer Freundin. Josefine und Natalie…Mike hatte zumindest gesagt, dass die beiden so hießen. Jetzt musterte er auch die Restlich, die an dem Tisch saßen. Eine hatte kurze, rote Haare und schaute über die Schulter des blonden Jungen, um sich den Inhalt des Ordners, der auf seinen Knien lag, an zusehen. Shannon vermutete darin Bilder oder Autograme seiner Kollegen. Das vierte Mädchen war blond. Sie saß auf ihrem Stuhl, blickte mit verschränkten Armen unwirsch durch die Gegend und machte den Eindruck, als ob sie überall lieber währe als hier.

Nun schaute Natalie zu ihm herüber. Grinsend puffte sie Josefine in die Seite und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Diese blickte im nächsten Moment auf.

Shannon war fasziniert, wie das Licht der Lampen ihre Haare und besonders ihre blauen Augen glänzen ließ. Erst als sie errötete und den Blick senkte begriff er, dass er sie die ganze Zeit regungslos angestarrt hatte.

„Shannon Moore, willst du da verdammt noch mal Wurzeln schlagen?" Barry, einer der Securitys kam ihm wütend entgegen. "Du bist zwar noch gut in der Zeit aber lass uns dein Gepäck verstauen. Du blockierst den Fahrstuhl!"

Erst jetzt fiel dem Wrestler auf, dass er im Weg stand. John Morrison versuchte sich soeben mit seinen Koffern an ihm vorbei zu quetschen. Er warf dem Blonden noch einen bitteren Blick zu und erkämpfte sich durch die Fans dem Weg nach draußen. Langsam setzte sich auch Shannon in Bewegung und folgte seinem Kollegen.

Draußen blies ein eisiger Wind. So war das wohl immer im November in Deutschland. Sein Gepäck gab er einem der Tourguides und erblickte ein paar Meter weiter seinen besten Freund. „Jeffro, das rauchen könntest du dir auch mal abgewöhnen."

„Ach lass mir doch die einzige Freunde meines jämmerlichen Daseins." Der Mann mit den bunten Haaren grinste und zog an seinem Glimmstängel.

„klar, kurz vor einem möglichen Titelgewinn sprichst du von ‚jämmerlichen Dasein'. Was soll ich den sagen? Seit Wochen bin ich nur noch Kanonenfutter…" etwas betrübt blickte er seinen Freund an.

„Ich weiß, was dich aufheitert…" Ohne eine weiter Erklärung bewegte sich Jeff wieder auf den Eingang zu und ließ den Blonden ratlos stehen.

„Was hat er jetzt schon wieder vor?" Shannon murmelte in sich hinein und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Manchmal waren ihm die etwas verrückten Einfälle seines Kollegen nicht geheuer. Da tauchte er schon wieder auf. Jedoch hatte er jemanden mitgebracht.

Shannons Magen zog sich auf die alt bewährte Art zusammen und seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als ob er einen langen Spatziergang durch die Sahara unternommen hätte. Warum musste er ihm das antun? Er wusste doch gar nicht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte.

Lächelnd schaute Jeff seinen bestürzten Freund an. „Wir machen das kurz und knapp…Shannon Josefine, Josefine Shannon…so jetzt habt Spaß und tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde." Bevor Shannon seinem Freund etwas an den Kopf werfen konnte, war dieser schon in den Bus gestiegen.

„Hi…" etwas unsicher holte das Mädchen Shannon aus seinen Gedanken, wie er dass seinem Kollegen heimzahlen konnte. „Äh…ja…hi…du das tut mir leid. Ich hab nie gesagt, dass er dich mir vorstellen soll."

„mmh… na ja, gut. Soll ich denn wieder reingehen?" Anscheinend hatte er mal wieder die falschen Worte gewählt. „Nein, so war das nicht gemeint…Ich…Kommst du denn zur Show?" Shannon war erleichtert. Er hatte es geschafft, einen ganzen Satz fehlerfrei wieder zu geben. „Klar. Das lass ich mir nicht entgehen. Hab sogar recht gute Plätze erwischt." Sie lächelte. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch. Nur was sollte er jetzt sagen? „Also…dann hast du Tickets? Sonst hätte ich dir eins zurücklegen lassen. Falls du gewollt hättest. Und für deine Freunde natürlich auch. Aber du hast ja eins. Und brauchst keins mehr. Weil eins reicht ja. Ich meine…ja hoffe dir gefällt die Show später." Er wollte sich am liebsten mit der Hand vor den Kopf schlagen. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so viel Blödsinn von sich geben? Aber sie lächelte immer noch.

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir. Wenn ich keins haben würde, hätte ich dein Angebot bestimmt sehr gerne angenommen. Eigentlich ist mir so was ja etwas unangenehm. Schließlich bin ich bestimmt nicht darauf aus, hier Tickets geschenkt zu bekommen…" Josefine sah in das etwas verwirrte Gesicht des Mannes gegenüber „Außer ich bekomme sie natürlich so nett angeboten." Schnell warf sie diesen Satz noch hinter her und sah, wie sich die Miene des Wrestlers wieder aufhellte.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Es gibt hier wirklich Leute, die einfach alles für Tickets tun würden." Shannon war verwundert, wie locker er plötzlich wurde. So langsam empfand er das Gespräch als sehr angenehm.

„Ach die würden ALLES für Tickets tun?" Josefine konnte sich diesen Satz einfach nicht verkneifen. Natürlich hatte die Deutsche von den Ring-Rats gehört. Shannons Blick verriet ihr, dass sie den Blonden wohl etwas aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

„Aber ich hab nie…Ich meine…Glaubst du etwa...?" Erschrocken blickte er in das Gesicht des Mädchens. Dieses lachte. „Ne, ist schon gut. Das hätte ich eh nicht von dir gedacht. Freu mich aber wirklich auf die Show. Kommst du danach auch in die Lobby zum feiern. War gestern doch lustig gewesen?"

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, rief Barry wohl schon zum zweiten Mal seinen Namen. „Shannon Moore, zum letzten Mal. Wir müssen jetzt los. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du lieber mit hübschen Mädchen redest, als deinen Hintern in den Bus zu schwingen und zur Halle zu fahren. Allerdings sind wir mittlerweile schon 15 Minuten über dem Zeitplan. Also beeil dich!"

Shannons Gesicht nahm einen blass-roten Ton an. Da sie sich ja schon die ganze Zeit auf Englisch unterhielten war ihm klar, dass sie auch die Sätze des Securities verstanden hatte. Aber sie schien es mit Humor zu nehmen. Jedenfalls machte sie keinen peinlich berührten Eindruck.

„Ich glaub, du solltest wirklich einsteigen. Der nette Security sah doch etwas sauer aus. Aber wir sehen uns ja nachher in der Halle. Zumindest falls ich wirklich so gut sitze, wie ich denke. Ansonsten freu ich mich schon auf die Party später. Du kommst doch auch runter?" Josefine schaute Shannon mit großen Augen an.

„Na..türlich komm ich auch runter. Aber du hast Recht. Ich sollte wohl los." Der Blonde hatte seine Fassung wieder gewonnen, grinste Joseline noch einmal an und stieg endlich in den Bus.

„Hey Shanny…hab ich doch gut gemacht." Selten hatte er Jeff so breit grinsen sehen. Aber er musste ihm Recht geben. Ohne seinen Freund hätte er wohl die gesamte Tour nicht mit Joseline gesprochen. Seufzend ließ er sich in die Bank vor dem bunthaarigen Fallen.

„Hast du wohl… obwohl du mich hättest vorwarnen können." Diesen kleinen Vorwurf musste er ihm einfach machen.

„Das du dann auf nimmer Wiedersehen im Bus verschwindest und ich da stehe wie der letzte Depp? Nein mein Freund. Denk mal, so war es am Besten." Jeff schüttelte den Kopf. Schließlich kannte er seinen besten Freund und wusste, dass die Sache mit den Frauen, seit der Scheidung von Krystal, etwas schwierig für diesen war. „Wie war es denn? Habt ihr euch gut unterhalten? Kommt sie zur Show? Was hat sie gesagt? Ach komm schon Shannon…spann mich nicht auf die Folter!"

Shannon legte den Kopf schief, grinste Jeff an und drehte sich zum Fenster, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Schließlich wusste er, dass der Bunthaarige unheimlich neugierig war. Und was war eine bessere Rache, als ihm jetzt einfach nichts zu erzählen?


	3. Chapter 3

Das kühle Wasser rannte über seinen Körper und entspannte seine Muskeln. Das war das Beste, was man nach einem anstrengenden Kampf für sich und seinen Körper tun konnte. Shannons Gedanken waren immer noch bei seinem Match. Er hatte gut mit Chavo Guerrero zusammen arbeiten können. Zwar war er nicht als Sieger aus dem Match gegangen, hatte aber mit dafür gesorgt, dass es ein wirklicher Hammer gewesen war. Gesehen hatte er Josefine zwar nicht aber er war sich sicher, dass ihr das Match gefallen hatte.

Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er das Klopfen an der Tür gar nicht wahrnahm.

„Moore! Beeil dich zum Teufel. Die Hälfte sitzt schon im Bus und du stehst immer noch unter der Dusche. Was ist den mit dir los in letzter Zeit? Ach was schert es mich, mach hin!"

„Ich bin ja schon fertig." Genervt drehte Shannon das Wasser ab und griff zum Handtuch. Immer diese Hetzerei. Aber er musste sich beeilen sonst würde noch jemand auf die Idee kommen, ohne ihn zu fahren.

Fünf Minuten später und immer noch mit tropfnassen Haaren schwang sich der Blonde in den Bus. Die Fahrt war zwar im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen recht kurz, doch so feucht fröhlich wie die anderen auch. Vor dem Hotel standen die bekannten Autogramjäger und Fans, die auf ihre Idole warteten. Shannon war intelligent genug um zu wissen, dass wohl kaum einer nur wegen ihm hier wäre. Aber immerhin konnte er mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein und das tun, was er am liebsten tat und wurde dafür auch noch bezahlt. Seine Augen überflogen die Menge und erkannten sie sofort. Sie schwatzte sehr angestrengt mit dem Mädchen neben ihr, Nathalie. Beide blickten Ernst und besorgt in Richtung Parkplatz. Shannon bemerkte, wie sich Josefines Mund ärgerlich zusammen zog und Wut in ihren Augen aufleuchtete. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah das Blonde Mädchen, das schon am Mittag in der Lobby so einen unsympathischen Eindruck machte. Sie ging mit gepackten Koffern auf eines der Autos zu. Shannon hatte den Bus inzwischen verlassen und wartete auf seinen Koffer. Ihm kam die Szene der drei deutschen Mädels etwas suspekt vor. Josefine rief der Blonden etwas hinterher, das wie ihre Gesten auch, nicht sonderlich freundlich klang. Shannon konnte nur den Namen der Blonden verstehen, Barbara. Die Mädchen mussten sich wohl gestritten haben. Jetzt gingen Natalie und Josefine in Richtung der Busfahrer, die etwas Abseits standen und rauchten. Es machte den Eindruck, als ob sie sich nicht das erste Mal begegneten. Das einzige, was Shannon wirklich beunruhigte, waren die glitzernden Tränen, die in den Augen des Mädchens standen, das ihm inzwischen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

„Was ist denn mit den Beiden?"

Shannon drehte seinen Kopf von den Mädchen weg und schaute in das nicht weniger besorgte Gesicht von Mike Mizianin. Der Mann aus Ohio hatte die Szene anscheinend auch beobachtet.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung." Shannon schaute seinen Kollegen ratlos an. Dieser nickte und ging in Richtung der Busfahrer.

„Du willst da doch nicht wirklich hin, oder" Shannons Augen weiteten sich.

„Natürlich. Wie sollen wir sonst rausbekommen, was los ist. Also komm schon." The Miz überlegte nicht weiter und zog Shannon am Ärmel hinter sich her. Einen Augenblick später hatten sie die Gruppe auch schon erreicht.

Die beiden Mädchen und die Busfahrer schauten die beiden Wrestler fragend an.

„Sorry, wir wollen nicht stören. Aber wir haben gerade unfreiwillig die Szene mitbekommen und wollten fragen was los war und ob wir euch irgendwie helfen können." Mike lächelte. Shannon blickte den Braunhaarigen verstohlen an. Seine ungezwungene Art war es, die den Mann aus North Carolina manchmal etwas neidisch werden lies. Josefine schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Natalie jedoch, blickte den Chic-Magnet an und man merkte, dass sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte,

„Helfen könnt ihr glaube ich nicht wirklich. Die Blonde, die gerade in unserem Mietauto wegfährt, unsere so genannte Freundin, hat uns gerade eröffnet, dass sie die Nase voll von uns hat und wir doch schauen sollen, wie wir nach Hause kommen. Das Problem an der Sache ist, dass wir zwar den Mietwagen alle zusammen bezahlen, er aber auf ihren Namen läuft. Na ja, jetzt hocken wir hier fest. Unser Zug nach Hause geht erst in drei Tagen von Nürnberg aus. Und einen von hier aus zu buchen sprengt unser Budget. Außerdem könnten wir dann die Tour nicht weiter mitmachen. Also war unsere einzige Idee, die beiden netten Busfahrer zu fragen, ob sie noch zwei Servicekräfte im Tourbus brauchen. Aber leider liegt das nicht in ihrem Ermessen. Also müssen wir uns überlegen wie wir nach Hause kommen." Betroffen senkte Natalie den Kopf. „Kathrin, die Rothaarige, ist mit ihrem Bruder Marc hier. Sie würde uns ja gerne mitnehmen aber ihr Auto ist nur ein Zweisitzer…"

„Was für eine Bitch!" Shannon schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag bloß die fährt jetzt in die nächste Stadt zu unserer nächsten Show?"

Die beiden Mädchen nickten.

„Da muss sich doch was machen lassen?" Miz schaute nun die beiden Busfahrer fragend an. Diese tauschten einen Blick und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Na ja, wir dürfen das nicht entscheiden."

„Und wer darf das?" Mike war wild entschlossen, denn beiden zu helfen.

„Das muss schon euer Oberwrestler oder wie ihr den Typen nennt entscheiden. Dieser langhaarige Blonde, der immer so grimmig schaut." Wieder zuckte der Busfahrer mit den Schultern.

„Komm schon Shannon, Hunter hat bestimmt nichts gegen Servicekräfte im Bus einzuwenden, lass ihn uns mal fragen. Das bekommen wir schon hin Ladys, macht euch keine Gedanken." Der selbsternannte Chic-Magnet machte mit seinem Lächeln wieder einmal seinem Gimmick alle Ehre. Es schien zu wirken. Die Mädchen schauten nicht mehr ganz so verzweifelt sondern lächelten zurück.

Die beiden Wrestler machten sich auf den Weg ins Innere des Hotels. Nachdem sie sich kurz in der Lobby umgeschaut hatten, erkannten sie, dass Triple H schon auf seinem Zimmer sein musste. Nach einem kurzen Halt an der Rezeption standen sie mit der Zimmernummer des Schwiegersohns von Vince McMahon im Aufzug und fuhren in dessen Etage. Immer noch die Koffer in den Händen klopften sie an. Es dauerte etwas bis ein sichtlich verwirrter Triple H die Tür öffnete. „Was wollt ihr beiden denn von mir?"

„Sorry Hunter, wir wollten dich nicht stören aber die Sache ist die…." Miz erzählte, während Shannon neben ihm immer mal wieder mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Und weshalb ist das unser Problem?" Der King of Kings runzelte die Stirn.

„Na ja…." Shannon wusste eigentlich nicht, wie er diese Situation erklären sollte. Ihm stieg die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Ah, jetzt wird es mir klar…" Hunter grinste und schaute in die ungläubigen Gesichter der beiden Jüngeren „was denn? Dachtet ihr ich war nie jung? Glaubt mir, als ich in eurem Alter war haben wir noch ganz andere Dinge getan. Aber ich persönlich hab nichts gegen etwas Service im Tourbus. Unter der Bedingung, das ihr auf die beiden aufpasst. Ich will nicht, dass es irgendein Skandal wegen unsittlichen Benehmens eines besoffenen Wrestlers gibt. Ihr seid in getrennten Bussen, oder?"

Die beiden nickten. Shannon hatte seinen Platz im Face-Bus und Mike seinen in dem der Heels.

„Na dann, hat jetzt wohl für die nächsten zwei Tage beide Busse eine neue Servicekraft. Problem gelöst?" Hunter lachte und die beiden Männer vor ihm nickten erleichtert.

Shannon und Miz wünschten the Game noch eine angenehme Nacht und machten sich auf den Weg in die Lobby, um den beiden Mädchen die gute Nachricht mit zu teilen. Natürlich waren sie immer noch nicht auf ihren Zimmern gewesen und zogen die Koffer erneut hinter sich her.

Die Reaktionen der beiden Deutschen waren den ganzen Stress wert gewesen. Natalie hüpfte auf und ab und schlang immer wieder die Arme um Mikes Hals. Dieser hatte natürlich wenig dagegen und lies sich von der Freude der Schwarzhaarigen anstecken.

Josefine hatte sich indessen Shannon zugewandt und drückte dem verdutzten Wrestler einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Vielen Dank, ich weiß gar nicht, was wir ohne eure Hilfe getan hätten."

Die Tatsache, dass sie ihm die Worte regelrecht ins Ohr hauchte, lies ihn eine Gänsehaut bekommen.

„Ach…ich…ähm…gern geschehen." Nuschelte dieser. „Wir sehen uns dann wohl später an der Bar. So langsam wird mein Koffer lästig." Wow, ein ganzer Satz. Shannon hatte seine Fassung wieder und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. Josefine lächelte und drückte ihm erneut einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Für was war der denn jetzt?" noch verdutzter als zuvor schaute der Blonde das Mädchen an.

„Für gar nichts, einfach nur so." lächelnd drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung von Natalie, die sich gerade ebenfalls von The Miz verabschiedet hatte.

Shannon nickte Mike zu und die beiden Männer betraten den Aufzug, um endlich in ihre Zimmer zu kommen und die dämlichen Koffer zu verstauen.


	4. Chapter 4

Mittlerweile war es schon nach Mitternacht. Shannon wollte sich eigentlich nur für einen Moment entspannen und musste doch für ein Stündchen eingenickt sein. Gähnend blickte er sich im Zimmer um. Sein Blick blieb an seinem Spiegelbild in dem großen Wandspiegel hängen. „Shannon Brian Moore…verdammt siehst du verschlafen aus!" Kopfschüttelnd versuchte der Wrestler seine Haare, die in alle Richtungen standen zu ordnen. Außerdem wollte er sich noch umziehen. Mit diesen Trainingsklamotten konnte er sich ja schlecht in die Bar setzten. Zum Glück war er ein Mann. Daher dauerte die Prozedur nur knapp 10 Minuten.

Noch schnell suchte er seine Zimmerkarte, steckte diese ein und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem er den Knopf gedrückt hatte, bis die Aufzugtür aufsprang. Shannon bemerkte die etwas erstaunten Gesichter zweier älterer Damen, die wohl aufgrund seiner vielen Tattoos bestimmt über die Jugend von heute schimpften. Freundlich wünschte er den beiden Damen einen guten Abend und stieg ein.

Der Aufzug hielt schon einen Stock weiter und die Damen schüttelten ein letztes Mal den Kopf und gingen. Genervt bemerkte der Blonde, dass der Aufzug im nächsten Stock schon wieder hielt. Ob das jetzt bis zur Lobby so weiterging? Doch das grinsende Gesicht von Jeff Hardy munterte ihn schon wieder auf.

„Na, Shan? Auch in Partystimmung? Oder bist du etwa verabredet?" Jeff konnte sich solche kleinen Sticheleien manchmal einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Denke mal irgendwie beides" Shannon musste einfach grinsen „hast du schon von unseren neuen Servicekräften im Bus gehört?"

„Du weißt, dass sich so was bei uns wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Hab mittlerweile schon mindestens drei verschiedene Versionen der Geschichte gehört." Jeff nickte.

Shannon gab ihm schnell eine Kurzfassung der Story und schon hielt der Aufzug ohne weitere Zwischenstopps in der Lobby.

„Also? Wie ist die Lage? Trinkst du noch was mit mir oder machst du dich gleich auf die Suche nach deiner Zukünftigsten?" Der Bunthaarige schaute Shannon mit unschuldigen Augen und einem breiten Lächeln an.

„Hör doch damit auf. Du weißt, dass du mich nervst? Natürlich…deshalb tust du das ja auch." Shannon verdrehte die Augen. „Aber wir können gern an der Bar noch etwas trinken. Ich hab schließlich nichts Festes mit Josefine ausgemacht."

Die beiden Männer schlenderten Richtung Bar. Immer wieder schaute sich der Blonde um. Konnte aber das deutsche Mädchen nicht entdecken. Nun, dann mal erst einen Schluck an der Bar.

Die beiden Wrestler trafen an der Bar auf etliche Kollegen. Sie setzten sich zu ihnen und bestellten zwei Bier. Ab und an schaute sich Shannon verstohlen um. Aber bis jetzt war keine Spur von ihr. Jeff erhob sich und sagte ihm, er würde eine Zigarette rauchen gehen. Da dies ein Nichtraucher Hotel war, musste der Highflyer Wohl oder Übel raus in die Kälte. Shannon willigte ein seinen Freund zu begleiten. Mit den Bieren in der Hand durchquerten sie die vollbesetzte Lobby und gingen nach Draußen.

Hier waren fast genauso viele Menschen wie im Inneren des Hotels. Die beiden gaben ein paar Autogramme, posierten für Fotos und suchten sich schließlich eine ruhige Ecke.

Jeff zog genüsslich an seinem Glimstengel und blies den Rauch in Kringeln in den Nachthimmel. Es waren unzählige, leuchtende Sterne am Himmel. Leider blieb die Romantik durch die vielen Lichter des Hotels fast gänzlich aus. Zu Hause in North Carolina saßen die beiden oft am Abend draußen, schauten in den sternenbesetzten Himmel und redeten über Gott und die Welt. Shannons Gedanken waren wieder einmal abgeschweift.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" Jeff schaute seinen besten Freund entrüstet an.

„Ähm…nein…"Shannon musste lachen. Normalerweise war es Jeff, dessen Gedanken des Öfteren in einer anderen Welt waren.

„Ich hab gesagt, was den deine Kleine mit MVP zu tun hat. Begeistert sieht sie zumindest nicht aus."

Shannon wendete den Blick ab und schaute in dieselbe Richtung wie sein Kollege. Da war sie wirklich…mit MVP. Zumindest schaute sie wirklich alles andere als Glücklich über ihren Gesprächspartner.

„Auf was wartest du noch? Willst du sie nicht vor dem Tod durch Langeweile retten?" Jeff schubste den Blonden bereits eindringlich in Josefines Richtung. Diese hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und hörte zu, was ihr Gegenüber zu sagen hatte. Shannon holte einmal tief Luft und bewegte sich langsam aber immer bestimmter auf die beiden zu.

„Ey MVP, merkst du gar nicht, dass du die Lady zu Tode langweilst?" Uff, er hatte es gesagt. MVP drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute dem Mann aus North Carolina in die Augen. Shannon blickte zurück und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Glaubst du, dass sie sich lieber mit dir unterhalten würde. Das soll doch wohl ein Witz sein." Eigentlich hatten die beiden Männer noch nie ein wirkliches Problem miteinander.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, waren wir sogar verabredet. Also ich denke mal du verschwindest jetzt und lässt uns alleine." Shannon blickte seinen Gegenüber eindringlich an. Dieser schaute kurz zu der Deutschen und als er sah, dass diese keine Anstallten machte, Shannon zu widersprechen, zuckte er mit den Achseln und begab sich in Richtung Hoteleingang.

„Danke, ich dachte schon, ich müsste mir den ganzen Abend seine Lebensgeschichte anhören." Josefine schaute Shannon dankbar an.

„Ach was, war doch kein Ding." Der Blonde war erstaunt. Eigentlich war es doch ganz einfach sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. „Sollen wir wieder rein gehen?"

„Eigentlich find ich es ganz schön hier draußen. Drinnen sind mir irgendwie zu viele Leute." Das Mädchen lies den Blick zum Himmel schweifen. Sie konnte allerdings das frösteln nicht verbergen.

„Aber du frierst doch. Hier…" Shannon zog seine Jacke aus und hängte sie Josefine um die Schultern.

„Aber jetzt frierst du doch." Sie blickte auf den dünnen Pullover den der Wrestler trug.

„So schnell friere ich nicht." Der Mann aus North Carolina lächelte. „Wo ist eigentlich deine Freundin? Normalerweise sieht man euch doch nur zu zweit…und deine anderen Freunde?"

„Ach, Marc und Kathrin sitzen drin und trinken Cocktails und Natalie… ist spatzieren gegangen." Josefine hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt und Shannon konnte das Mondlicht in ihren Augen funkeln sehen.

„Spazieren? So ganz allein? Ist schon ein bisschen gefährlich." Er konnte seinen Blick gar nicht von ihren Augen lassen.

„Na ja, ich denke The Miz passt gut auf sie auf. Vorhin bin ich mit den beiden hier raus gekommen. Ich hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass sie lieber allein gewesen wären. Also bin ich hier geblieben. Natalie ist ein großes Mädchen, die weiß schon was sie tut. Und ich kenn sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie die Situation im Griff hat." Sie grinste Shannon schief an und kuschelte sich in seine Jacke. Der Blonde grinste zurück und überlegte, was er jetzt sagen sollte. „Warst du schon ein dem Teich dort drüben? Der ist wirklich schön. Hab heut Mittag sogar ein paar Enten gesehen." Enten? Etwas Besseres ist ihm gerade nicht eingefallen. Er konnte sich schon wieder ohrfeigen…warum Enten?

„Ne, da war ich noch nicht. Würde es mir aber gerne ansehen. Außerdem find ich es etwas unangenehm, von den drei Schnallen da drüben angestarrt zu werden." Josefine zog die Jacke etwas enger um ihre Schultern.

„Kennst du die denn?" Auch Shannon blickte nun auch in die Richtung der drei Frauen.

Josefine nickte. „Ja…die drei stehen immer vor dem Hotel haben aber nie ein Zimmer. Irgendwie sind die seltsam. Ich weiß auch nicht, ich kenn sie ja nicht wirklich. Aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass sie mich nicht sonderlich mögen."

Er blickte erneut zu den Dreien. Sein Geschmack waren sie definitiv nicht aber auch so machten sie eher den Eindruck, als wären sie nicht gerade die geistreichsten Zeitgenossen. Aber Shannon wollte sich darüber kein Urteil erlauben. Schließlich hatte er noch kein Wort mit ihnen geredet.

„Wollen wir?" Josefine holte Shannon aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Dieser nickte und beide gingen zu dem kleinen Teich. Natürlich waren zu der Zeit keine Enten mehr da aber dass schien die Deutsche nicht zu stören. Sie strich über die am Rand wachsenden Schilfhalme und beobachtete das Mondlicht, das sich auf der Wasseroberfläche spiegelte.

„Wirklich schön hier…" Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm und lächelte.

Shannon nickte und strich sich über die mittlerweile doch recht kalten Arme.

„Willst du deine Jacke zurück?" Josefine schaute ihn fragend an.

„ Nein, schon in Ordnung. Behalte sie ruhig." Shannon schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er brauchte nur in ihr Gesicht zu sehen und schon war die Kälte vergessen. Langsam bewegte sich Josefine auf den Wrestler zu und schaute auf dessen Hände. „Ich mag deine Tattoos. Die haben bestimmt eine menge Bedeutung für dich oder?"

„Ja, die meisten haben ihre ganz eigene Geschichte. Du musst mal zu mir in den Shop kommen, ich hab wirklich gute Tattokünstler bei mir. Da ist bestimmt das ein oder andere Motiv für dich dabei." Shannon sprach gerne über seinen Laden. Dieser bedeutete ihm sehr viel. Er war sein Baby. Dies hatte wohl auch die Deutsche bemerkt und nickte heftig, „sehr gerne….irgendwann bestimmt."

Shannon machte einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu. „Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen…weißt du eigentlich, dass du wunderschöne Augen hast?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, strich er ihr eine Strähne ihrer Haare aus dem Gesicht. Eigentlich war jetzt alles ganz einfach. Shannon war in diesem Moment wieder der Alte. Derjenige, der er gewesen war, bevor die Sache mit Krystal schief ging. Mit seinem Lächeln konnte er die Frauen zum Schmelzen bringen. Und dies tat er in diesem Moment. Er spürte, dass Josefine im ersten Moment als sich ihre Lippen berührten zurück zuckte aber schließlich erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Shannon dachte in diesem Moment an nichts, außer das er sich wünschte, dass dieser Moment und dieser Kuss nie wieder vorbei gehen sollten.


	5. Chapter 5

Die beiden konnten sich gar nicht voneinander lösen. Shannon strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken bis er plötzlich auf einen leichten Widerstand stieß der sich mit einem kleinen „Plopp" löste. Er hatte nur bemerkt, dass seine Armbanduhr an etwas hängen geblieben war. Etwas erstaunt löste er den Kuss und schaute Josefine an. „Was war das denn?" Josefine musste lachen und fasste mit beiden Händen an ihren Rücken. „Das war mein BH-Verschluss. Glaube du bist mit irgendwas daran hängen geblieben."

„Holla Moore, also anbrennen scheinst du ja nichts zu lassen. Da haste dir aber ne nette Schnalle für heute Abend ausgesucht." Kenny Dykstra kam aus dem Dunkeln zu ihnen herüber. Shannon schaute ihn fassungslos an und blickte zu der Deutschen. „Ich…"

„Spar dir die Worte. Dachte nicht, dass du so drauf bist. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht du wärst anders." Mit diesen Worten warf sie ihm die Jacke vor die Füße, drehte sich um und lief zurück zum Hotel.

„Man Shan, dass hast du mal wirklich verbockt." Kenny zuckte mit den Schultern „wird wohl heut nichts mehr draus."

Shannon funkelte den Youngster wütend an und schrie ihm ein laut vernehmliches „Son of a B****" entgegen, bevor er Richtung Hotel rannte um zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

Josefine rannte wütend den Pfad zum Hotel zurück. Ihr gingen sämtliche Schimpfwörter durch den Kopf, die sie jemals gehört hatte. Mit jedem Einzelnen konnte sie im Moment den Mann aus North Carolina beschreiben. Mit unnötig viel Kraft stieß sie die Tür zum Hotel auf und bahnte sich den Weg durch die Menge. Schließlich stieß sie mit The Miz zusammen, der gerade mit zwei Long Island Iceteas von der Bar kam. „Nicht so stürmisch die Dame…" Mike grinste das Mädchen an. „Wo ist Nathalie? Starr mich nicht so blöde an, sondern sag mir wo sie ist." Josefine blaffte den Wrestler unwirsch an. Dieser schaute sichtlich verwirrt zurück und deutete mit dem Kopf nach rechts. „Danke. Und geh mir aus dem Weg!" Mike tat einen Schritt zur Seite und sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

Josefine hatte endlich den Tisch erreicht an dem ihre Freunde saßen und quatschten. Nathalie sah wohl sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und fragte was denn los sei. Josefine schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Ich muss einfach nur weg hier…"

„Klar Josy, lass uns hoch gehen." Die beiden Mädchen gingen Richtung Aufzug und drückten auf den Knopf.

Shannon hatte endlich das Hotel erreicht. Leider nicht ganz so schnell, wie er es wollte. Er mochte seine Fans…außer wenn er es wirklich eilig hatte, so wie jetzt. Im Inneren drückte er sich an den Menschen vorbei und erblickte The Miz. „Mike…hast du Josefine gesehen?"

„Allerdings. Was hast du denn mit ihr angestellt? Die war ja ganz aufgelöst?" Stirnrunzelnd schaute der Wrestler seinen Kollegen an. „Ach, ich eigentlich gar nichts. Wo ist sie denn hin?"

„Mit Nathy in den Aufzug. Hab so das Gefühl, dass sie heute nicht mehr nach Unten kommen." Mike schaute etwas betrübt auf die beiden Gläser in seinen Händen. „Den brauchst du dann wohl nicht mehr?" Shannon nahm seinem Freund das eine Glas aus der Hand und schüttete sich den Innhalt in den Mund. Miz schaute ihm etwas verwirrt dabei zu. Shannon nickte und gab ihm das leere Glas zurück. „Ich muss dringend mit ihr reden. Vielleicht bekomm ich ja ihre Zimmernummer." Mit diesen Worten lies er Mike stehen und ging zur Rezeption. Eine freundliche Dame lächelte ihm zu und fragte, was sie für ihn tun könnte. „Ich brauch die Zimmernummer von…" Mist er wusste ja noch nicht einmal ihren vollständigen Namen. Aber weiter lies ihn die Rezeptionistin gar nicht kommen. „Es tut mir leid aber wir dürfen keine Auskunft über Gäste weiter geben."

Shannon schlug mit der Faust auf den Tresen und fluchte. Die Dame zuckte zusammen und ging einen Schritt rückwärts. Der Wrestler beachtete sie nicht länger, drehte sich um und stürmte in die Richtung in der vor ein paar Minuten noch Mike Mizianin gestanden hatte. Vielleicht wusste der ja die Zimmernummer. Aber sein Kollege war schon längst nicht mehr dort. Wütend fluchte er weiter und knallte gegen irgendetwas. Das Irgendetwas schnaubte „Reject. Was ist den los? Du machst ja den Eindruck als ob du einen Geist gesehen hast?" Jeff Hardy rappelte sich wieder auf und fuhr sich durch die bunten Haare. „Scheiße Jeff, sorry. Hab dich nicht gesehen." Shannon lies den Kopf hängen. Jeff kannte seinen Freund lange genug um zu wissen, dass er ihn am besten auf sein Zimmer schleppen und dort in aller Ruhe mit ihm reden sollte. „Los komm. Wir gehen auf dein Zimmer und du erzählst mir die ganze Scheiße. Das bekommen wir bestimmt wieder hin." Jeff klopfte seinen besten Freund aufmunternd auf den Arm und zog ihn zum Aufzug.

„So Süße. Jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache. Was ist denn passiert?" Nathy hatte ihre Freundin in den Arm genommen und versuchte sie zu trösten. „Ach Nathy. Wir waren an dem kleinen See und dann…" Josy rannte eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Sie musste erst schlucken bevor sie weiter erzählen konnte „er…er hat mich geküsst…und ich…es…es war wirklich schön. Ich hab mich selten so wohl gefühlt. Und dann…" Immer mehr Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange. Nathy drückte ihre Freundin noch fester an sich. „Weißt du, erst hab ich gedacht es war ein versehen…aber so im Nachhinein…" Josy schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich dachte er wäre vielleicht irgendwie hängen geblieben…dachte wirklich nicht das es Absicht war. Aber nachdem Kommentar…"

Nathy schaute etwas verwirrt „Süße…ich hab keinen Durchblick. Langsam und der Reihe nach. Was war ein Versehen?"

„Ach. Er hat mir über den Rücken gestrichen und plötzlich ging mein BH auf." Josy strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Aber Mäuschen, dass kann doch wirklich ein Versehen gewesen sein." Nathy strich ihr über die Wange. Josy seufzte „Das dachte ich ja auch. Aber da kam plötzlich der Dykstra und hat so einen blöden Spruch abgelassen. Nach dem Motto: Ist das deine Schlampe für heute Nacht?"

Nathy blickte wütend auf ihre traurige Freundin. „So ein Idiot. Na warte. Das wird ihm noch Leid tun. Nur weil er ein beschissener Wrestler ist, kann er sich doch nicht alles erlauben. Was glaubt der Shannon Moore, wer er ist?" Josy sah die Wut in den Augen ihrer Freundin.

„Hab wirklich geglaubt das da was zwischen uns wäre. Oder zumindest seien könnte. Aber Nathy…tu mir bitte den Gefallen. Ich möchte nicht 2 einhalb Stunden mit ihm im Bus sein. Bitte lass mich in den Heel Bus. Ich weiß, dass du gerne mit Mike mitgefahren währst aber ich kann das nicht."

„Natürlich. Ich versteh das doch. Aber bist du sicher? Ich meine, Kenny Dykstra? Der hat doch sowiso einen an der Klatsche" Nathy nahm ihre immer noch tränenübersähte Freundin in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. „Aber wenn du tauschen möchtest, machen wir das natürlich. Komm, wir gehen erst mal ans Fenster und rauchen Eine. Das beruhigt und man kann besser denken." Josy nickte und Nathy fügte noch ein „Scheiß auf das Nichtraucherhotel!" hinzu und öffnete das Fenster.

Zur gleichen Zeit fand ein ähnliches Gespräch eine Etage höher statt. Zwar ohne Tränen aber mit umso mehr Wut. Shannon lief fluchend im Zimmer auf und ab und berichtete dem Highflyer auf seinem Bett was geschehen war. Jeff hörte seinem Freund geduldig zu und schüttelte immer mal wieder den Kopf. „Man, das ist aber eine verzwickte Kiste. Was denkt eigentlich dieser Kenny wer er ist?"

„Oh glaub mir. Diesen Vollidioten nehme ich mir noch vor. Der kommt nicht so leicht davon." Jeff hatte Shannon schon lange nicht mehr so wütend gesehen. „Langsam Reject. Erstmal müssen wir schauen, wie wir das mit der Kleinen wieder in den Griff bekommen. Du handelst dir nur Ärger ein wenn du den Dykstra Grün und Blau prügelst."

„Hast wohl Recht." Etwas resigniert setzte sich der Prince of Punk auf die Bettkante und schaute zu seinem bunthaarigen Kollegen. Dieser nickte und ging zum Fenster, öffnete dies und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Jeff…Nichtraucher Zimmer…" Shannon schaute ihn entsetzt an. „Ich muss hier drin noch schlafen."

„Damit kann ich besser denken." Grinsend zog der Mann aus Cameron erneut an dem Glimmstängel. Shannon musste unweigerlich grinsen „Na ja, wenn's dir hilft soll es mir recht sein. Zumindest hab ich ja noch die Busfahrt morgen. In der Zeit wird sich doch die Gelegenheit ergeben, ihr alles zu erklären."

„Siehst du das Nikotin hat schon geholfen."

Shannon musste lachen. Er war schon sehr dankbar dafür, dass Jeff ihn immer wieder aufheitern konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

Shannon schaute sich noch ein letztes Mal in seinem Zimmer um und stellte fest, dass er alles eingepackt und nichts vergessen hatte. Mit beiden Koffern im Schlepptau machte er sich auf den Weg in die Lobby. Seine Gedanken waren weit weg. Immer wieder versuchte er die Worte zu ordnen, die er Josefine sagen wollte. Aber es war ein heilloses Durcheinander. Er war mal wieder so in Gedanken, dass er nicht sah wie die Zimmertür ein paar Meter weiter aufgestoßen wurde und jemand heraus kam. Es kam wie es kommen musste. Shannon fand sich auf dem Boden wieder und blickte sich erstaunt um. Ihm gegenüber saß ein ebenso verwirrter Kenny Dykstra. Als Shannon registrierte mit wem er da gerade eben zusammengestoßen war verfinsterte sich seine Miene. „Du….Mit dir hab ich noch eine Rechnung offen…" knurrte der Prince of Punk.

„Was denn? Was kann ich dafür, dass deine Schnalle den Abgang gemacht hat?" Kenny zuckte mit den Schultern.

Shannon hatte sich bereits erhoben und die Fäuste geballt. Gerade als er einen Schritt auf den Anderen zu machen wollte packte ihn jemand am Arm. „Nicht hier und jetzt…Du bekommst noch deine Gelegenheit. Aber hier bedeutet das nur Ärger" Shannons Augen funkelten aber er wusste, dass Jeff Recht hatte. Dieser stand hinter ihm und hielt ihn immer noch zurück. Kenny schüttelte den Kopf, klopfte sich über die Hose, packte seine Koffer und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke. Erst als er außer Sichtweite war, lies Jeff seinen Freund los.

„Danke Alter, denke das hätte wirklich böse geendet…Aber irgendwann bekomme ich ihn noch zwischen die Finger. Ach ja, so by the way… ich kenne dich gar nicht so verantwortungsbewusst…" Shannon konnte schon wieder grinsen. „Ach, manchmal hab ich eben einen Lichtblick." Jeff legte den Kopf schief und deutete Richtung Aufzug.

Die beiden Männer durchquerten die Lobby, verluden ihre Koffer und stiegen in den Bus. Jeff lies sich eine Reihe hinter Shannon nieder. „Weißt du schon, was du ihr sagen willst?"

„Ja…nein…na ja zumindest so ungefähr." Langsam füllte sich der Bus mit den restlichen Wrestlern.

Josy und Nathy standen etwas ratlos mit ihren Koffern vor den Bussen. „Sollen wir einfach hin gehen?" Gerade als Josy den Satz beendet hatte, kam auch schon einer der Securitys auf sie zu. „Ich weiß schon bescheid. Ihr müsst die beiden Mädels sein, die mitfahren. Gebt mir einfach eure Koffer. Diesen in den Heelbus und den anderen in den der Faces?" Er deutete auf Josys Koffer und diese nickte. Irgendwie hatte sie etwas Bammel vor der Busfahrt. So ganz ohne ihre Freundin war sie doch etwas nervös. Die beiden wollten sich gerade voneinander verabschieden, als ihnen ein Mädchen den Weg versperrte. „Wer glaubt ihr eigentlich wer ihr seid? Zuerst nehmt ihr die ganze Zeit die Wrestler in beschlag und jetzt macht ihr euch auch noch im Bus breit. Will ja gern mal wissen, wie ihr das geschafft habt. Nur um das mal klar zu stellen, Jeff gehört mir. Er mag mich sowieso lieber als euch." Die Unbekannte hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute die Beiden böse an. Nathy musste unweigerlich lachen. „Sorry…keine Ahnung ob Jeff überhaupt weiß, das du existierst…" „Doch, dass weiß er! ER hat mich für das Foto so lieb in den Arm genommen." Jetzt musste auch Josy etwas lachen. Die beiden Mädels wussten, dass Jeff einer der fanfreundlichsten Wrestler war, die im Moment in der WWE waren. Wenn eine Frau mit ihm ein Foto machen wollte, nahm er diese fast grundsätzlich in den Arm. „Wie du meinst. Wir werden daran denken." Josy nickte und drückte sich an dem Mädchen vorbei. Nathy tat es ihr gleich. Ein paar Meter weiter nahmen sich die Freundinnen noch einmal in den Arm und jede ging in den ihr zugewiesenen Bus.

Als Nathy den Facebus betrat sprach gerade einer der Securitys durch das Mikrophon und erklärte, warum ein deutsches Mädchen bei ihnen mitfuhr. Was sollte man von einer Gruppe mit 20 Männern auch erwarten. Natürlich hatte keiner etwas dagegen während der Fahrt bedient zu werden. Nathy winkte etwas schüchtern in die Menge und verstaute ihr Handgepäck auf der nächst besten Sitzreihe.

Shannon indessen wurde bleich wie ein Leintuch. Er drehte sich zu Jeff um und schaute diesen Ungläubig an. „Warum zum Teufel haben die denn die Plätze getauscht?" Jeff zuckte mit den Schultern. „Shan, ich denke mal sie braucht einfach etwas Zeit. Denke sie hat das wirklich ernst genommen, was Dykstra da von sich gegeben hatte. Du bekommst später bestimmt noch die Gelegenheit mit ihr zu reden. Wir fahren a nicht lange bis nach Leipzig." Etwas betrübt schaute der Blonde seinen Kollegen an und drehte sich wieder in Fahrtrichtung. Der Bus setzte sich in Bewegung und Shannon machte es sich bequem.

Nathy hatte sich bereits einen Überblick über die Personen im Bus gemacht. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach dreizehn Uhr und die Männer hatten bestimmt Hunger. Kurzerhand schnappte sie sich die Kiste mit den Sandwichs und den Äpfeln und machte sich auf den Weg in den Hinteren Teil des Transportmittels. Das stieß bei den Jungs auf Begeisterung und sie langten kräftig zu. Nathy musste immer wieder grinsen, wie viel doch ein einzelner Mensch essen konnte. In der ungefähren Mitte des Busses verging ihr jedoch das Lachen. Wütend blickte sie Shannon an. Dieser hielt dem Blick allerdings stand. „Es war nicht so wie ihr denkt. Ich mag sie wirklich. Das musst du mir glauben." „Klar. Ihr seid doch alle nur hormongesteuert." Nathy funkelte den Amerikaner an. Dieser hatte fast schon etwas Flehendes in seinem Blick. „Du musst mir glauben. Ich…" „Glaub ihm ruhig. Seit dieser Tour gibt es nur noch ein Gesprächsthema für ihn: Josefine. Und Dykstra ist ein Vollidiot. Nur weil sein Liebesleben nicht einmal existiert, meint er, er müsste den Anderen deren kaputt machen. Und schau dem Mann vor mir doch mal in die Augen. Können diese lügen?" Jeff musste sich einfach in das Gespräch einmischen. Nathys Gesichtszüge hatten sich etwas entspannt und sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Shannon schaute seinen Kollegen dankbar an. Gott sei Dank konnte er dieser jeder Situation das Gespräch auflockern. „Also gut. Ich glaube dir. Aber solltest du es nicht ernst meinen und ihr wehtun verspreche ich dir, dass du deine Familienplanung für immer Vergessen kannst." Shannon nickte und ignorierte das Giggeln hinter ihm. „Ich würde sie nie Absichtlich verletzen. Außerdem ist mir der Teil meines Körpers, der zur Familienplanung nützlich ist, schon wichtig. Also hilfst du mir?" Nathy musste in das lachen der beiden Wrestler einstimmen und konnte nur noch nicken.

Während dessen hatte sich Josy im anderen Bus ebenfalls an die Arbeit gemacht und verteilte Essen und Getränke. Sie grinste über die musternden Blicke der Wrestler und quetschte sch durch die Reihen. Sie reichte gerade einen süffisant lächelnden Randy Orton ein Sandwich als sie in die etwas verwirrten Augen von Mike Mizianin blickte. Sie formte ein „Sorry" mit ihren Lippen und senkte den Kopf. „Was ist denn passiert?" Der Chick-Magnet hatte ein feines Gespür, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. „Warte, ich verteile erst noch das Essen…" Josy fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort bis sie auch dem letzten ein Bier und etwas zu Essen in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Mit der leeren Kiste in der Hand machte sie sich auf den Rückweg. Mit einen Seufzer lies sie sich neben the Miz fallen und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl als könnte man dem Mann aus Ohio vertrauen. Dieser runzelte die Stirn. „Also wenn du mich fragst ist Kenny ein Arsch**** und das alles nicht wirklich Shannons Art. Ich meine ich kennen ihn ja jetzt schon ne ganze Weile und denke, ich kann ihn doch recht gut einschätzen. Auf alle Fälle solltet ihr noch einmal darüber reden. Ich hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, dass er dich wirklich mag." „Mal schauen. Im Moment ist mein Bedarf an Gesprächen mit ihm gedeckt." Josy stand auf. „Ich geh mal wieder nach vorne und verstaue die Kiste." Mike nickte und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Fenster. Die Deutsche schnappte sich die leere Kiste und stapfte Richtung Busfahrer. Die Kiste stellte sie auf ihren alten Platz und lies sich auf ihren Sitz fallen.

„Scheint als könntest du etwas Entspannung gebrauchen. Komm zu mir nach hinten. Ich hab gute Musik dabei und meine Massagekünste sind auch nicht ohne. Alle sind versorgt und du kannst glaub ich Feierabend machen" Josy drehte sich um damit sie sehen konnte, wer da so charmant gesprochen hatte. John Morrison schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und lächelte. Josy musste einfach zurück lächeln. Der Mann hatte eine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung und es gab wohl kaum eine Frau auf Gottes grüner Erde die diesem Charme widerstehen konnte. „Wir können es natürlich bei der Musik belassen. Aber so wie du drein schaust, brauchst du etwas Ablenkung."

Josy dachte nach. Sie hatte diese Nacht kaum ein Auge zu gemacht und etwas Ablenkung könnte sie wirklich vertragen. Kurzerhand nickte sie und setzte sich zu ihm. John reichte ihr einen Stöpsel seines iPots und steckte sich den anderen selbst in sein Ohr. Josy lauschte der Musik und lächelte. Sie kannte zwar die Band nicht aber die Musik war wirklich entspannend. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie vergas alles um sich herum. Schließlich konnte sie sich nicht länger wach halten und schlief, an John's Schulter gekuschelt, ein.


	7. Chapter 7

Während Joseline an Johns Seite seelenruhig schlief ahnte sie nichts von den Gesprächen die sich 50 m weiter vorne im Face Bus abspielten.

Natalie, die alle Jungs mittlerweile versorgt hatte, bahnte sich Ihren Weg durch den engen Gang des Busses zu den zwei Reihen wo Jeff und Shannon saßen.

„So Jeff, jetzt mach mal was Platz für die kleine, Dicke." Ohne eine Regung des jüngeren Hardys abzuwarten, ließ sich schon auf den Platz neben Jeff fallen und machte es sich bequem. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, ohne dass einer der Drei ein Wort sagte. Natalie schaute die zwei Jungs aus North Carolina fragend an, bevor sie ihr Wort an den blonden Mann vor Ihr richtete.

„Shannon, wenn Du bei Josie auch so schweigsam bist, wird aber nichts mehr aus euch Beiden" über den Kommentar musste sie selber ein wenig lachen. Irgendwie klang das ganze doch sehr surreal im Kopf der Schwarzhaarigen. Ihre beste Freundin und ein Pro Wrestler. So was passierte doch sonst nur im Kino.

Etwas abrupt wurde Nat allerdings aus Ihren Gedanken gerissen als Shannon sich von der Bank vor Ihr zu Wort meldete.

„Ich hab eigentlich gedacht, DU könntest noch mal mit ihr reden. Ich denke, dir glaubt sie mehr als mir, im Moment."

Jeff der bis jetzt etwas unbeteidigt neben der Schwarzhaarigen saß nickte nun zustimmend.

„ Yeah Man, klingt nach einem guten Plan!" Während die beiden schon wild am diskutieren waren, was Nat denn Ihrer Freundin sagen könnte, schüttelte diese lachend den Kopf.

„ Nee Jungs, Stop! Das klingt nicht nach einem Plan, das klingt ganz einfach nach er baut die Scheiße und ich darf es ausbügeln! „Entgeistert starrten die beiden das Mädchen an.

„ Aber, aber ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht." sprudelte es aus Shannon hervor. Sichtlich nervös aber mit einem zuckersüßen Hundeblick schaute er Nat an.

„OK, OK" erwiderte diese „aber hör auf mich so anzuschauen, dann hat halt der Dykstra die Scheiße gebaut und ich muss es ausbügeln. Eigentlich ist das noch viel schlimmer, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege." fügte Nat in einem trockenen Tonfall hinzu.

Wie aus dem Nichts fing das Trio an lauthals los zu lachen, was Ihnen allerdings ein paar böse Blicke der anderen Kollegen einbrachte.

„Ich glaub die wollen schlafen" entfuhr es einem lachenden Shannon Moore. Aber auch das half nichts, sondern endete wieder in lautem Gelächter. Nachdem die drei sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, fügte Jeff grinsend hinzu

„ Jetzt weiß ich warum Miz sie mag, sie ist lustig und dabei schonungslos ehrlich. Ich mag sie auch." Das Grinsen des älteren der beiden Jungs aus North Carolina wurde nur noch breiter.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Mike und Dir? Läuft da was?"

Jetzt war es Natalie die den jüngeren der beiden Hardy Brüder etwas schockiert anblickte.

„Sag mal, neugierig bist du ja gar nicht, oder?"

„ Jeff doch nicht" hörte man es aus der vorderen Sitzreihe kichern.

„Was soll schon sein, wir haben uns nett unterhalten, und zusammen ein bisschen Spaß gehabt in der Hotelbar aber das war es auch schon. Glaubst du wirklich ich weiß nicht wie das hier abläuft? Dafür bin ich schon zu lang in den gleichen Hotels wie Eure Truppe. Anderes Hotel, anderes Mädchen. That´s it !" Die Gesichtszüge der Schwarzhaarigen verfinsterten sich sekündlich während sie sprach. Jeder der sie kannte hätte in Ihren Augen den Hauch von Enttäuschung aufblitzen sehen. Aber den beiden Männern aus North Carolina blieb dieser verborgen.

„ Ich mach mir keine Illusionen darüber, dafür bin ich zu alt, mit viel Glück begrüßt Mike mich in Leipzig noch aber das war es auch schon."

„Du scheinst ja nicht gerade eine gute Meinung zu haben was Pro Wrestler und ernsthafte Beziehungen angeht. Mike ist kein schlechter Mensch, ich mein Ok, er gibt den Chickmagnet 90 % der Zeit wenn er wach ist, aber im Grunde seines Herzens will er genau dasselbe wie alle anderen Menschen auch." Shannon konnte sich diesen Satz einfach nicht verkneifen. Schließlich sollte Nat ihm helfen, dass das Mädchen, an das er seit 2 Tagen ununterbrochen dachte, ihm wieder zuhörte. Wie konnte Sie Josie überzeugen, dass er es ernst mit Ihr meinte, wenn sie selbst nicht daran glaubte.

Ernst blickte Natalie zu Shannon.

„ Es ist Ok Shannon, du brauchst Ihn jetzt nicht besser zu machen als er ist. Ich glaube das, was ich sehe oder bzw. das was ich gesehen habe. Aber jetzt mal nicht vom Thema ablenken, es geht hier nicht um mich sondern um Josie und ich sehe dir und auch ihr an, dass ihr euch mögt. Wir müssen noch einen Schlachtplan entwickeln und viel Zeit bleibt uns auch nicht mehr. Schließlich sind es nur noch Dreißig Kilometer bis nach Leipzig."

Langsam entspannten sich Ihre Gesichtzüge und es umspielte sogar ein leichtes Lächeln Ihre Lippen. Shannon nickte nur leicht während Natalie schon mit Ihrem Vortrag fort fuhr.

„Also ich erzähl Euch jetzt mal was über Josie, ich kenn sie ja jetzt schließlich schon etwas länger. Sie sagt sie will mit Dir nicht mehr reden? Klar sagt sie das, sie ist sauer aber Im Grunde will sie genau das. Sie will es aus deinem Mund hören Shannon. Sie will Hören das es dir leid tut, das Kenny ein Arsch ist, wie es zu diesem Missverständnis kommen konnte und das Wichtigste, was du für sie Empfindest, zeig Ihr das Du sie magst dann verzeiht sie Dir auch." triumphierend schaute Natalie die beiden Männer an

„So einfach können Frauen sein!"

Jeff und Shannon dachten ein paar Sekunden über das eben gesagte nach, bis Jeff endlich das Wort erhob, "Das ist ja alles schön und gut. Aber dafür müsste sie ja erstmal mit ihm reden und nicht immer weg laufen, wenn sie ihn irgendwo entdeckt"

„Hmm, das stimmt wohl, Jeff, aber genau dafür brauchen wir einen Plan. Ich kann gerne versuchen noch mal mit Ihr zu reden, sobald wir in Leipzig angekommen sind. Aber ich verspreche nichts. Sie stellt dann ziemlich schnell auf stur und glaubt mir, sie kann das genauso gut wie ich. Wenn es in Leipzig nicht klappt, müssen wir sie spätestens in Nürnberg irgendwie dazu zwingen. Immerhin ist es Eure letzte Chance bis zum nächsten Jahr." Ernst blickte Natalie in die kleine Runde. In Shannons Augen kam Panik zum Vorschein, wie sollte er fast ein halbes Jahr normal weiterleben ohne das ganze vernünftig geklärt zu haben. 6 Monate wo Josie denken würde er wäre ein kompletter Vollidiot. Dabei war doch alles nur ein Missverständnis.

Die letzten zehn Minuten der Fahrt vergingen, ohne dass einer der Drei noch ein Wort sagte. Die Köpfe waren am denken und wenn man es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte man meinen können, dass sogar etwas Rauch über den zwei Sitzreihen zu hängen schien. Als sie die Einfahrt des Hotels mit den Bussen durchquerten, entfuhr Jeff ein lautes „Ich hab´s" was die anderen beiden unsanft aus Ihren Gedanken riss.

Die anderen Wrestler verstauten schon Ihr Zeug in ihren Taschen. Der ein oder andere winkte sogar den warteten Fans vorm Hotel zu, als Jeff grinsend etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen hellte sich auf, „ Jeff ich bin beeindruckt, so machen wir es, das klingt richtig gut."


	8. Chapter 8

Der Facebus stand schon vorm Hoteleingang als der Heelbus gerade die  
Einfahrt des Hotels passierte und Josie, die bis gerade friedlich geschlafen  
hatte, unsanft von einer Bordsteinkante geweckt wurde.

Langsam öffnete Sie Ihre Augen.

"Was ist los? Wo bin ich?" Gähnte die Schwarzhaarige in ihrer Muttersprache. John blickte die Deutsche verwirrt an, konnte sich dann aber ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „What? Sweety Du hast die ganze Zeit geschlafen."

Etwas desorientiert blickte Josefine in die braunen Augen von John Morisson.

„Ach ja, stimmt. So langsam kommt es wieder. Wo sind wir denn?"

Antworten brauchte John aber nicht, denn als Josie ihren Blick nach Draußen schweifen ließ, sah sie schon eine ganze Meute an Fans, die vor dem Hotel standen und mittendrin Barbara.

„IUHHH, das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein, die traut sich wirklich noch mal hierher? Ich fass es nicht!""  
Die Blicke von John Morisson und Mike Mizanin, der in der Reihe hinter den  
beiden saß, wanderten nun auch nach draußen, während die meisten Ihrer  
Kollegen schon in einer Reihe im Mittelgang des Busses standen um endlich  
nach Draußen zu gelangen. Mike erkannte die Blonde sofort wieder. "

„Wooooo that´s the fucking Bitch! Jungs wartet mal kurz.""

Die Kollegen des Pro Wrestlers drehten sich verwirrt um und starrten diesen verständnislos an. „

„Seht Ihr das Blonde Mädchen da Draußen, die mit dem schwarzen Pulli und dem grauen etwas zu engen Rock?"  
fuhr die eine Hälfte der Tag Team Champions unbeirrt aber lachend fort. „

„Sie ist es, die unsere beiden Servicekräfte ohne ersichtlichen Grund, herzlos,  
einfach so in Berlin hat stehen lassen und das obwohl sie genau wusste, dass  
die beiden keine Möglichkeit hatten von da zu verschwinden. Ich glaube da  
war wohl jemand eifersüchtig. Ja ja, ich weiß eigentlich müssten wir Ihr  
dankbar sein. Jetzt müssen wir unser Bier und unsere Sandwiches nicht mehr  
selber aus dem Kühlschrank da vorne holen aber ich finde und ihr sicherlich  
auch das sie einen kleinen Rüffel verdient hat.""

Mike hatte es geschafft, nun starten alle anderen auch durch die getönten Scheiben des Busses Barbara an und nickten ihm zustimmend zu. Als die Türen des Heelbusses sich öffneten, waren die meisten der Faces schon im Hotel verschwunden. Nur Nat, Jeff und Shannon, die sich netter Weise dazu bereit erklärt hatten ihr zu helfen, räumten noch den Bus auf.  
Das führte allerdings dazu, dass Nat und Josie fast zeitgleich Ihre Busse  
verließen. Barbara die, wie man an Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte,  
sich diebisch gefreut hatte, dass dir Beiden es wohl nicht nach Leipzig  
geschafft hatten, wurde von einen auf den anderen Moment kreidebleich.  
Ungläubig blickte sie zu den Bussen, wo sich gerade Nat und Josie um den  
Hals fielen, um sich zu begrüßen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde doch von einem  
vorübergehenden John Morisson unterbrochen. Mit verträumtem Blick schaute  
sie John an und fragte in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall ob John ein Foto mit ihr  
machen würde. John allerdings schaute diese Verständnislos an, zischte nur  
ein „Bitch" in ihre Richtung und ging weiter. Als Barbara bei sämtlichen Wrestlern des Heelstables versucht hatte etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen,  
aber von allen entweder ignoriert wurde oder sich böse Kommentare anhören  
durfte, während alle anderen Fans großzügig mit Fotos und Autogrammen  
überhäuft wurden, verzog sich die Blonde wieder ins innere des Hotels. Josie  
und Natalie beobachteten die Szene schmunzelnd von den Bussen aus. „

„Das war Mikes Idee. Er hat dich übrigens vermisst, glaube ich. Zumindest sah er  
nicht wirklich glücklich aus als ich den Bus betreten habe" flüsterte Josefine Ihrer Freundin ins Ohr. Natalie lächelte Ihre Freundin an. „

„Bei mir im Bus hat dich auch jemand vermisst.""

Kaum ausgesprochen verfinsterte sich die Miene Ihre besten Freundin aber auch schon. Josie, die gerade bemerkt hatte, dass Shannon einen Schritt auf die beiden Deutschen zu ging, entgegnete nur mit eiskalten Tonfall

„Pech für Shannon, ich ihn aber nicht. Und jetzt ass uns rein gehen, ich will auf mein Zimmer.""

Natalie blieb gerade noch genug Zeit um sich kurz zu den beiden Jungs aus North Carolina um zu drehen und mit den Schultern zu zucken, bevor ihre Freundin sie am Ärmel packte und in Richtung Rezeption zog. Mike Mizanin der bis gerade noch vor der Gepäcklucke des Busses stand um auf seinen Koffer zu warten, sah den beiden  
Deutschen verwirrt hinterher, gesellte sich aber dann samt Koffern zu Jeff  
und Shannon. „

„Ähh, Jungs ? Was ist denn hier los? Müsst Ihr denn immer meine beiden Lieblingsdeutschen verscheuchen? Ich konnte Nat noch nicht mal begrüßen."" Grinsend schaute The Miz die Beiden an. Als er den wütenden aber genauso enttäuschten Blick von Shannon sah, bemerkte der Chickmagnet, dass mehr Wahrheit in seinen Worten lag als beabsichtigt. „

„Ups Sorry, so war das jetzt eigentlich nicht gemeint."" „

„Ist schon gut Mike" entgegnete ihm ein ebenso verwirrter Jeff Hardy. „Kannst ja nichts dafür. Na ja und für Nat hast du ja heute Abend auch noch Zeit. Die wird das schon verstehen. Lasst uns jetzt auch erstmal auf unsere Zimmer gehen, ich glaub ein bisschen Schlaf tut uns allen gut.""

Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend und das Trio machte sich auf den Weg in das Innere des Hotels.

Während die beiden deutschen Mädchen darauf warteten, dass alle Aktiven der WWE Ihre Zimmer zugewiesen bekamen, hatten sie es sich in einer kleinen versteckten Sitzecke mit Katrin und Marc gemütlich gemacht und tauschten erstmal die Erlebnisse des letzten zwei Stunden aus. Katrin und Marc waren begeistert sie wollten alles bis ins kleinste Detail wissen. Die vier kamen aus dem Lachen fast gar nicht mehr raus, was Natalie natürlich nicht erwähnte war der Plan den sie und vor  
allem Jeff sich auf der Busfahrt ausgedacht hatten. Sie konnte sich aber den  
einen oder anderen verstohlenen Blick in Richtung der Jüngsten an ihrem  
Tisch nicht verkneifen. Nach gut 20 Minuten waren die Wrestler abgefertigt  
und auch die beiden Deutschen konnten sich nun um Ihr Zimmer kümmern. An der  
Rezeption angekommen verkündete eine Hotelangestellte ihnen allerdings, dass  
in Ihr Zimmer schon eingecheckt wurde. „

„Barbara!" entfuhr es den beiden wie aus einem Munde. „

„Es war aber doch als Drei Bett Zimmer gebucht, oder?" fragte die Rezeptionistin sichtlich beschämt über den vermeintlichen Fehler ihrerseits. „

„Ja, war es. Wir haben nur nicht erwartet, dass sie kommt! Wir regeln das schon aber danke noch mal" versuchte Josie die Situation zu beruhigen.

Lächelnd überreichte die Dame den Deutschen Ihre Zimmerkarten und  
wünschte noch einen schönen Aufenthalt. Sichtlich genervt machten sich die  
beiden auf den Weg zu Ihrem Zimmer im dritten Stock. „

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Also ich habe keinen Bock mit DER ein Zimmer zu teilen." Fragend schaut Natalie Ihre Freundin an. „

„Keine Sorge ich schmeiß die einfach raus. Sie nimmt uns das Auto, wir ihr das Zimmer, so einfach ist das. Ich habe im Moment eh genug Wut im Bauch für uns beide." antwortete Ihre Freundin immer noch eiskalt, konnte sich ein Lächeln aber nicht verkneifen. Im dritten Stock angekommen schien sich das Problem allerdings erledigt zu haben, denn Barbara kam ihnen mit gepackten Koffern entgegen. Sie blieb vor den beiden Mädchen stehen und schrie ihnen ein „Ihr verdammten kleinen, fetten Schlampen habt mir die ganze Tour versaut aber das wird Euch noch leid tun" entgegen und verschwand in den immer noch offenen Aufzug. Josie, noch ein wenig  
schockiert über den Ausbruch der Blonden, drehte sich zum Fahrstuhl um und  
schrie ihr nur lachend ein „Wer hier die Bitch von uns ist, wissen ja jetzt alle!" hinterher. Natalie fing laut an zu lachen.

„Jetzt haben wir unser Zimmer wenigstens wieder für uns alleine" und zog Josie in Richtung des Zimmers, bevor diese noch auf die Idee kam Barbara in den Aufzug zu folgen und eine Schlägerei anzufangen. Im Zimmer endlich angekommen ließen die  
beiden Freundinnen Ihre Sachen fallen und fingen sich an Bettfertig zu  
machen. „

„Sag mal willst du eigentlich auf die Show heute Abend?" fragte die Ältere der beiden nach ein paar Minuten der Stille. „

„Hmm, eigentlich nicht. Mir reicht es schon wenn der Moore mir hier im Hotel andauernd über den Weg läuft. Da brauch ich denn nicht auch noch ne viertel Stunde im Ring zu sehen. Aber wenn Du willst, kannst du gerne gehen." entgegnete Ihr Josefine mit verletztem Blick. „

„Ach, mir ist es auch lieber ich bekomme mal ein paar Stunden Schlaf am Stück, dann ruf ich mal kurz Katrin an und sag ihr, dass die Beiden unsere Karten haben können. Wir treffen uns dann mit Ihnen in der Bar nach der Show, wenn das Ok für dich ist?" rief Ihr Natalie aus dem Badezimmer des Zimmers entgegen. Josie die schon halb im Land der Träume war, bekam nur ein kurzes „Ja ja ist OK" über Ihre Lippen bevor sie ganz einschlief.  
Als es an der Tür kurze Zeit später klopfte, überreichte Nat die Tickets ihren beiden Freunden und begab sich dann auch auf ihre Seite des Bettes. Als sie sich in Ihre Bettdecke eingekuschelt hatte schaute sie noch einmal lächelnd zu ihrer Freundin rüber. „

„Damit eins klar ist, Frau Hager, nachher werden wir beide noch mal über die Sache mit Shannon reden.""

Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Ihre Freundin vom eben Gesagtem nichts mitbekommen hatte nahm sie das Schweigen als Zustimmen auf, drehte sich zufrieden um und kurze Zeit später war auch Sie fest am schlafen.


	9. Chapter 9

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein." Lächelnd hatte Natalie den Wecker aus und das Licht angeschaltet. Josie rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und schaute die Freundin an.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es denn?"

„22:15 Uhr. Wir haben noch eine gute Stunde zum Fertigmachen." Entgegnete die Ältere und gähnte.

„An den Schlafrhytmus während den Touren werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen." Josie hatte sich bereits aus der kuscheligen Bettdecke geschält und zog sich die schon raus gelegten Klamotten an. Nat tat es ihr gleich und kramte in ihrem Koffer nach dem Kosmetikbeutel.

„Wie gut, dass wir schon vor der Abfahrt unter die Dusche gesprungen sind. Jetzt hätte ich keinen Nerv dafür." Grinsend fischte sie ihre Bürste aus der Tasche und begann sich die Haare zu kämmen. Josie stand unterdessen vor dem mannshohen Spiegel, begann sich Make-up ins Gesicht zu schmiere und nickte zustimmend.

„Wir müssen im Übrigen noch reden." Begann Nat und schaute etwas unsicher zu ihrer jüngeren Freundin. Diese blickte etwas verblüfft zurück.

„Über was denn?"

„Also, die Sache ist die..."Nat überlegte kurz und ordnete gedanklich ihre Sätze. „Vorhin während der Busfahrt hab ich mich noch mal mit Jeff und…"

„Brauchst gar nicht weiter zu reden. Da gibt es nichts dazu zu sagen. Der Kerl kann mir gestohlen bleiben." Mit funkelnden Augen schaute die Jüngere Nat an. Diese versuchte noch einen Anlauf.

„Aber Mäuschen, ich kenn dich lange und gut genug, dass ich weiß, dass du das nicht so meinst. Vielleicht war es ja ganz anders. Hör ihm zumindest zu, was er zu sagen hat. Du hast ihn doch gerne. Ich meine…"

Doch wieder blockte das Mädchen ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da gibt es wirklich nichts zu reden. Ist gegessen, die Sache. Und ich habe echt keine Lust zu hören, was der Moore zu sagen hat. Meinetwegen kann er das der Hotelwand erzählen. Können wir es jetzt gut sein lassen? Ich will wirklich nicht weiter darüber reden." Josie kramte inzwischen auch in ihrem Koffer und zog schließlich eine Flasche Haargel hervor.

„Wie du meinst. Aber ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Schon gut, werde nicht sauer. Ich bin schon ruhig." Nat musste über die Sturheit ihrer besten Freundin den Kopf schütteln. Aber wenigstens hatte sie ihr Versprechen eingehalten und es versucht. Auch wenn es leider herzlich wenig gebracht hatte. Na dann musste eben Jeffs Plan funktionieren. Ein wenig musste sie schon schmunzeln, wenn sie daran dachte. Dass es etwas gemein gegenüber Josie war, wusste sie. Auch dass sie, falls der Plan daneben ginge, richtig sauer auf sie sein würde, war ihr bewusst. Aber Nat hoffte einfach, dass alles so klappt, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Manche musste man eben mit etwas List zu ihrem Glück zwingen. Damit beruhigte sie ihr doch leicht schlechtes Gewissen.

Es verging über eine Stunde, bis sie schließlich aus dem Fahrstuhl in die Lobby traten. Von den Wrestlern war noch keine Spur zu sehen aber dennoch waren schon einige Fans anwesend. An einem seitlichen Tisch saßen Marc und Katrin und winkten heftig. Sie waren schon etwas früher von der Show nach Hause gefahren, um vor den Amerikanern im Hotel zu sein. Nat und Josie winkten zurück und machten sich auf den Weg zum Tisch. Dort ließen sie sich auf die Couch fallen und hörten den beiden anderen zu, die ihnen von der Wrestlingshow erzählten.

„…ja und dann kam ein 6-Mann-Tag-Team-Match. Man das war der Hammer. Jeff, Matt und Shannon gegen Miz, Morrison und Kendrick. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was die da…" Katrin verstummt mitten im erzählen. Marc schaute fragend zu ihr rüber und auch die beiden anderen blickten nicht weniger verwirrt.

„Was ist den los? Du kannst ruhig weiter erzählen. Schließlich ist sein Name kein Schimpfwort." Josie schaute etwas unsicher auf ihre Schuhe. Katrin allerdings schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ne Leute, daran liegt es nicht. Die Busse sind da." Im selben Moment schauten auch die anderen Drei in die Richtung, in die die Rothaarige blickte. Tatsächlich. Draußen standen die beiden Tourbusse und die ersten Wrestler betraten das Hotel. Keiner der Vier war ein begeisterter Autogrammjäger. Schließlich hatten sie in den vergangenen Jahren genug davon ergattert. Fotos hatten sie schon am Tag zuvor gemacht und blieben deshalb in ihrer kleinen Sitzecke sitzen und beobachteten die Lobby.

Kenny Dykstra war einer der Ersten, die das Hotel betraten und würde prompt von den Fans in Beschlag genommen. Nat schaute nur bitter böse zu ihm rüber und schüttelte den Kopf. Josie blickte ebenfalls wenig freundlich zu dem Wrestler, stand dann auf und nahm ihre Tasche.

„Wohin willst du denn?" Nat schaute ihre Freundin verwirrt an.

„Nur auf Toilette. Bin gleich wieder da." Ließ diese noch verlauten, während sie schon Richtung Toilette schlenderte.

Als Nat sich umdrehte, wurde ihr einiges Klar. Soeben waren Shannon und Jeff in die Lobby gekommen. Mit einem kurzen „erklär ich euch später" spurtete die Schwarzhaarige auf die beiden Männer zu.

„Habt ihr mit John gesprochen? Wir müssen das Ding nämlich durchziehen. Ich hab wirklich versucht, mit ihr zu reden aber sie blockt komplett ab." Etwas atemlos stand sie vor den Beiden und zuckte mit den Schultern. Shannon hatte wieder seinen traurigen Hundeblick aufgesetzt und schaute seinen Kollegen an.

„Ja, alles geritzt. Er spielt mit. Shan, um Gottes Willen schau doch nicht so. Wir bekommen das schon hin. Du weißt doch, meine Pläne gehen niemals schief. Und John macht seine Sache mit Sicherheit gut." Jeff Hardy schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter und grinste über beide Ohren. Er war die Zuversicht in Person.

„Soll ich dir wirklich aufzählen, wie viele deiner Pläne schon schief gegangen sind? Da wäre die Sache mit dem Esel, das Feuer, wie bau ich mir eine Leiter, Überraschung für Matt…" Shannon zählte die Dinge an seinen Fingern ab und schaute seinen Gegenüber vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ach hör auf. Das war alles nie meine Schuld. Und dieser Plan ist definitive Wasserdicht." Jeff nickte noch einmal nachdrücklich, während Shannon seufzte.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, ihr beide habt Recht und wisst was ihr tut. Ich will Morrison nur raten, dass er das alles nicht zu überzeugend rüber bringen will." Shannon kratzte sich an der Nase und blickte zu Nat. Diese hatte sich umgedreht und festgestellt, dass Josie noch nicht zurück war.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Dass wird schon. Ich hab ein gutes Gefühl. Ihr sagt doch John Bescheid?" Die beiden nickten der Deutschen zu und diese lächelte. „Gut, dann sehen wir uns später. Ich geh zurück zum Tisch bevor Josie noch zurück kommt und uns hier reden sieht." Wieder nickten die beiden und das Mädchen machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Auf halber Strecke wurde sie allerdings zwei Armen gestoppt, die sie rücklings umarmten. Erschrocken blickte sie sich um und schaute in die freudestrahlenden Augen von Mike Mizanin.

„Konnte dir vorhin gar nicht Hallo sagen. Ihr wart so schnell weg. Aber das lässt sich ja nach holen." Mit einem breiten Grinsen drückte der Mann aus Ohio der verwunderten Deutschen einen Kuss auf die Wange. Diese musste unweigerlich lächeln und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Ja, war irgendwie doof, wie das alles gelaufen ist. Ach ja, auch Hallo." Nun war es der Wrestler, der einen Kuss auf die Wange bekam. Dieser grinste noch breiter und fragte nach den Plänen für den Abend.

„Steht alles wie abgesprochen. Du kommst doch mit?" Nat schaute Mike mit fragendem Blick an.

„Aber sicher." Dieser nickte und flüsterte ihr noch ein „wir sehn uns dann später" ins Ohr bevor die beiden sich trennten.

Als Nat zurück zum Tisch kam war auch Josie wieder da.

„Das war aber goldig." Grinste diese. Nat errötete leicht und nickte.

„Allerdings weiß ich immer noch nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll. Wahrscheinlich hat er in jedem Land so eine wie mich."

Josie dachte kurz nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Ich glaub, sein Ruf ist schlechter als er selbst."

„Mal abwarten." Die Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten verbrachten die Freunde mit warten und quatschen. Katrin und Marc erzählten weiter von der Veranstaltung und beurteilten die Matches. Da tauchten auch schon die ersten Wrestler wieder auf und pendelten zur Bar. Auch die Deutschen hatten sich inzwischen dazu entschlossen, etwas trinken zu gehen. Natalie zog sowohl ihren als auch Josefines Geldbeutel aus ihrer Tasche. Die Mädchen hatten es sich längst angewöhnt, sich mit dem Mitnehmen der Habseligkeiten abzuwechseln. Heute war Nat dran und gab ihrer Freundin ihr Geld. Die kleine Gruppe bezahlte sogleich ihre gekauften Getränke und suchten sich einen gemütlichen Tisch in der Bar.

Allmählich hatte diese sich gefüllt und das Gerede schwoll immer mehr an. Josies Miene verfinsterte sich, als sie die beiden Männer aus North Carolina die Bar betreten sah.

„Na das hat mir noch gefehlt."

„Ach komm, lass die Beiden. Schau dir lieber den perfekten Hintern von Morrison an." Nat versuchte, ihre Freundin abzulenken. Dies schien auch zu funktionieren.

Shannon und Jeff hatten sich nur wenige Meter weiter an einen Pfosten gelehnt und redeten. Josie nahm dies aus den Augenwinkeln zur Kenntnis, wurde dann jedoch von John Morrison, der zu ihnen herüber kam, abgelenkt.

„Hey Sweety. Na, alles klar bei dir?" Dem Lächeln, der der Mann aus L.A. an den Tag legte, konnte wirklich niemand widerstehen. Josie schaute in seine braunen Augen und nickte. Wieder begann er lächelnd zu sprechen. „Findest du es nicht auch etwas langweilig hier?"

„Ach, so schlecht ist es gar nicht." Erwiderte die Deutsche.

„Keine Lust auf etwas mehr Stimmung? Hab gehört, es gibt einen recht guten Club hier in der Stadt. Na, wie wäre es?"

Josie schaute unsicher zu ihren Freunden. „Was sagt ihr? Ich weiß nicht. Hab eigentlich nicht wirklich Lust darauf."

„Wird bestimmt lustig. Hätte schon Lust." Katrin schaute Josie bittend an und die anderen Beiden pflichteten ihr bei.

Langsam legte John Morrison den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. „Und? Was sagst du?"

Für einen Moment drehte das Mädchen den Kopf und schaute in die wütenden Augen von Shannon Moore. Dieser hatte die Szene anscheinend mit angesehen und war nicht sehr begeistert darüber. Er kniff die Lippen zusammen und runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. Das schien Josie zu genügend.

„Klar kommen wir mit. Wird bestimmt eine mega Party."

John hatte immer noch den Arm um sie gelegt und rief in die Runde.

„Party time, Leute. Wer mit will, ab in die Taxis."

Dies schien bei den Wrestlern auf Einklang zu stoßen. Die meisten erhoben sich und griffen nach ihren Jacken. Die Deutschen waren längst mit John Morrison zum Taxistand gegangen. Josie hatte sich noch kurz umgedreht, konnte Shannons Gesicht allerdings nicht sehen. Dennoch war dem Mädchen klar, dass auch er mit zu dem Club gehen würde.

Shannon saß neben Jeff und Mike im hinteren Teil des Taxis. Matt vorne, versuchte dem Fahrer klar zu machen, dass er den Taxis vor ihnen einfach nur folgen brauchte. Dieser hatte es anscheinend verstanden und fuhr los.

„Na, bis jetzt läuft doch alles wie am Schnürchen." Jeff schien sichtlich erfreut zu sein, dass sein Plan aufzugehen schien.

„Bis jetzt. Ich bin immer noch skeptisch. Außerdem nervt es mich etwas, dass John immer so übertreiben muss." Shannons Laune hatte sich anscheinend noch nicht gebessert.

Mike musste lachen. „Ach was Shanny, ist doch gar nichts passiert."

Shannon schaute den Tag-Team-Champion leicht säuerlich an, sagte aber nichts. Nach weiteren 15 Minuten hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Die vier Männer kamen gerade rechtzeitig an um zu sehen, wie die Deutschen mit John Morrison aus dem Taxi stiegen. Nachdem alle Partygänger eingetroffen waren, versammelte sich die doch recht große Gruppe und enterte den Clubeingang.


	10. Chapter 10

**Und mal wieder ein Kapitelchen von Naddel. Tausend dank. Knutscher**

* * *

Als die Gruppe den Club am Rande von Leipzig betrat, dröhnten ihnen schon die Beats von Candyshop aus den massiven Boxen entgegen. Man konnte schon vom Eingang aus erkennen, dass der Club gut besucht war. Die Blicke der sich im Club befindlichen Gäste ruhte von einem auf den anderen Moment komplett auf den etwas „zu groß" geratenen Männern aus Amerika. Was für die Jungs zum Alltag gehörte, war für unser Truppchen aus Deutschland eine gänzlich neue und vor allem auch unangenehme Erfahrung. Immer wieder schauten die Mädels verunsichert durch den Club um ein ruhiges Eckchen zu erhaschen. Als auch schon ein kleiner Mann im Designerhemd auf die Gruppe zusteuerte. Er stellte sich John als Manager des Clubs vor und bat die Horde ihm in eine kleine, separate Ecke in der Nähe der Bar zu folgen. Nach einer kurzen Absprache mit seinen Kollegen setzte sich der ganze Tross in Bewegung und folgte dem Mann. 50 Cent war mittlerweile Justin Timberlake gewichen. Nat schielte zu ihren Freunden hinüber und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn den ganzen Abend so eine Scheiße läuft, erschieß ich mich spätestens in 30 Minuten oder bin um 50 € ärmer."

Katrin schaute die schwarzhaarige verwirrt an. Diese fing an zu grinsen.

„Aber dafür um 15 Whiskey – Cola in meiner Blutbahn reicher." Josie die neben ihr stand fing an zu lachen.

„Also ich wäre ja für die zweite Variante. Du kannst mich doch nicht mit diesen Spinnern hier alleine lassen, vor allem nicht mit dem Moore."

Nat musste über den Kommentar Ihrer Freundin schmunzeln. „Wenn die wüsste was ich alles kann" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Aus ihren Mund kam allerdings nur ein kurzes „ Ich doch nicht, was denkst du von mir". Die Jüngste der Gruppe fing wieder an zu lachen.

„Na dann kommt, lasst uns an die Theke gehen, ich lad Euch zu einer Runde Jägermeister ein.

Ich mein nachher sieht Mutti hier im Freitod wirklich noch eine lohnenswerte Alternative." Jetzt fingen auch die anderen beiden schallend an zu lachen, nur Natalie schaute etwas angesäuert in die Runde.

„Na toll, reitet nur wieder auf meinen Alter rum, so alt bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht. Bei euch hört sich das an, als würde ich bald in Rente gehen."

Katrin die immer noch am kichern war wie ein kleines Schulmädchen brachte nur ein „Von uns bist du halt die Älteste" hervor, bevor Josie die beiden schon in Richtung der Bar schob. Die erste Runde Jägermeister war schnell bestellt und stand auch keine 5 Minuten später vor den Deutschen auf dem Tresen. Gerade als die Vier die Shots erhoben hatten und Josie zu einem Trinkspruch ansetzen wollte, wurden ihr von hinten die Augen zu gehalten.

„Guess who!" raunte ihr die sanfte Stimme von John Morisson ins Ohr. Josie die ihn an der Stimme natürlich direkt erkannt hatte, setzte ein diabolisches Lächeln auf

„Hmmm, Hornswoggle?"

Johns Gesicht bekam einen schockierten Ausdruck, er ließ seine Hände von Ihren Augen ab und ließ nur ein „Wie bitte" raus. Die schwarzhaarige drehte sich um und grinste.

„War ein Scherz, John, du bist doch unverwechselbar. Trinkst du einen mit?"

Die Erleichterung war dem langhaarigen Amerikaner anzusehen.

„Na dann hab ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt." Lächelnd schob er ein „Natürlich trinke ich mit" hinterher. Der fehlende Jägermeister war schnell bestellt und natürlich genauso schnell geliefert. Die Fünf erhoben die Gläser und es wurde auf einen gelungenen Abend getrunken. Runde Zwei und Drei folgten. John und die Deutsche flirteten auf Teufel komm raus miteinander, was natürlich auch nicht von Shannon unentdeckt blieb. Shannon stand mit Jeff keine zwei Meter weiter an eine Wand gelehnt, beide ein Bier in der Hand und beobachteten das ganze Szenario. Die Eifersucht auf den Mann aus LA sprang Shannon schon fast aus dem Gesicht.

„Jeff, ich schwöre es Dir, wenn er ihr noch einmal an den Po geht, bring ich ihn um.

Der Deal war, dass er sie hierher bringt und nicht dass er sie auch nachher mit auf sein Zimmer nimmt."

Die eine Hälfte der Hardybrüder schaute seinen Freund abschätzend an. „Jetzt mal ganz ruhig, Brauner. A war es nicht der Po, sondern hat er sie ganz normal umarmt. B hast Du wirklich geglaubt, nur weil ihr im selben Club seid, redet sie jetzt mit Dir und C deine Zeit wird schon noch kommen. Jetzt trink Dein Bier und genieß den Abend."

Am Tresen war mittlerweile die fünfte Runde Jägermeister angekommen und Natalie beschloss kurzerhand zum DJ zu gehen, um mit ihm eine kurze Diskussion über gute Musik zu starten. Dort angekommen stand allerdings kein anderer als Mike Mizanin vor dem DJ Pult.

„Hey Mike, was machst Du den hier? Also was Du hier machst weiß ich ja"

Etwas beschämt schaut diese zum Boden, fasste sich jedoch wieder schnell.

„Ich meinte natürlich was Du hier beim DJ machst."

Mike schaute das Mädchen mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an.

„Ich habe gedacht das ein bisschen Rock ´n Roll dem Laden ganz gut tun würde"

Nat die durch den Alkohol einen kleinen Teil Ihrer Scheu verloren hatte trat einen Schritt auf The Miz zu und fing an zu lachen.

„Mike, jetzt wirst du mir langsam ein bisschen Sympathisch, genau dasselbe wollte ich auch tun."

Fordernd schaute sie den Chickmagnet an. Mike der sich von Nats Aussage bestätigt fühlte, zog diese an sich und versank fast in Ihren braunen Augen.

„Nur ein bisschen Sympathisch?" Jetzt war es Mike Mizanin der ein selbstsicheres grinsen aufsetzte und sie noch ein bisschen näher an sich zog. Doch bevor irgendwas passieren konnte, wurden die beiden durch ein lautes „Mike jetzt lass das blöde Chick in Ruhe und komm rüber, hier gibt es viel mehr davon." von MVP getrennt. Die Deutsche lächelte verständnisvoll auch wenn Ihre Augen etwas anderes sagten.

„Ist schon in Ordnung Mike, geh zu deinen Kollegen und hab Spaß."

Mike, der so was von seinen Mädchen nicht gewohnt war trat einen Schritt zurück uns sah Nat ernst an.

„ Bist du dir sicher?" Nat nickte nur und setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf.

„Ok, aber über das nur ein bisschen Sympathisch reden wir später noch mal, versprochen? Ich komm dann rüber wenn ich den Typen abgefertigt habe."

Mit einem kurzen „Mach das" drehte sich Nat um und wendete sich dem DJ zu. Nach wenigen Minuten hellte sich das Gesicht des Mädchens auf. Sie machte sich sichtlich zufrieden auf den Weg zurück zu Ihrer Gruppe, konnte sich aber einen Blick zu Mike nicht verkneifen. Dort angekommen erntete sie verwunderte Blicke.

„Sag mal wo hast Du die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Hast du einen neuen DJ erst einfliegen müssen? Hat aber bis jetzt auch nichts gebracht!" entfuhr es Katrin.

„Sorry, ich habe Mike beim DJ getroffen und wir haben uns verquatscht. Nein ich habe keinen neuen DJ einfliegen lassen aber der Typ hinter den Mischpult da drüben, hat mir versprochen das er gleich andere Musik spielt." antwortete Nat lachend. John trat näher an Josie heran umarmte sie von hinten und schaute über ihrer Schulter hinweg Natalie schmunzelnd an.

„Ja, ja verquatscht, da hat es wohl jemanden erwischt."

Josie schaute John schräg von der Seite an. „Jetzt lass gut sein" bat sie den gut aussehenden Amerikaner. Nat ignorierte Johns Kommentar einfach und schielte auf die Theke wo noch zwei Jägermeister standen.

„Jetzt lasst uns erstmal den Abend begießen und weiter trinken, die zwei da sind doch bestimmt meine, oder?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten nahm sie die zwei Getränke in die Hand, schielte noch mal zu Mike und kippte sie in zwei schlucken runter.

„Prost wa! Herr Barmensch wir hätten dann noch gerne eine." Auch diese Runde hatte die Gruppe schneller erreicht als erwartet. Shannon und Jeff beobachteten das ganze immer noch aus der Ferne, nur das Shannons Gesichtfarbe mittlerweile einem Purpur rot glich.

„Jeff ich mach ihn fertig, er übertreibt maßlos und wenn er denkt, dass ich sie kampflos aufgebe, hat er sich getäuscht."

Jeff schüttelte nur leicht resigniert mit dem Kopf und seufzte. „Ok Shannon, noch fünf Minuten und dann stoßen wir dazu, ist das ein Deal."

Mit versteinerter Miene nickte dieser Jeffro zu. Die anderen waren derweil schon bei der nächsten Runde Shots angekommen. John ließ es sich nicht nehmen mit dieser Runde auf die Liebe anzustoßen und drückte Josie an sich. Diese grinste nur wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Shannon reichte es, er schob Jeff zu Seite und steuerte direkt auf John und sein Mädchen zu. Doch leider kam er zu spät denn Josie hatte Nat und Katrin schon längst auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Anscheinend hatte es der DJ geschafft den Musikgeschmack der drei zu treffen und sie fingen an, die Tanzfläche zu rocken. Ausgelassen fingen die drei an Ihre Körper zum Takt der harten Gitarrenriffs zu bewegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Josie wie Shannon heftig mir John am diskutieren war. Er war auf 180 während John nur hin und wieder anfing zu lachen und den Kopf schüttelte. Mittlerweile hatte auch Jeff es zum Tresen geschafft. Er hatte sichtlich Mühe Shannon zu beruhigen doch wie Männer nun mal so sind hatten die drei Amerikaner kurze Zeit später alle ein Bier in der Hand und prosteten sich zu. Josie verdrehte Ihre Augen

„Muss das jetzt sein? Kann der nicht einfach weg bleiben und mich in Ruhe lassen?"

Nat schaute zu Ihrer Ausgangsposition rüber. „Ach, lass ihn doch. Immerhin sind es Kollegen. Die dürfen ja wohl miteinander reden. Jetzt denk nicht drüber nach und tanz lie…."

Nats Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Erst jetzt hatte sie bemerkt mit wem Mike und MVP zusammen standen. „Die Löcher" entfuhr es ihr kurze Zeit später und Ihr Gesicht wirkte mit einem mal nicht mehr wirklich fröhlich.

Zu allem Überfluss schlang die eine sogar Ihre Arme um Mike, der nur blöd grinste.

Die Mädels schauten nun in dieselbe Richtung, als sie sich wieder zu Nat umdrehten war diese allerdings schon wieder in Richtung des Tresens unterwegs. Die beiden Freundinnen folgten ihr, auch wenn das für Josie bedeutete, dass sie auf Shannon traf.

Dort angekommen spülte Nat schon ihren Ärger mit einem weiteren Jägermeister runter. Josie schielte verunsichert zu Shannon redete aber dann auf ihre Freundin ein.

„Es ist nichts, er kann doch machen was er will. Er ist doch schließlich erwachsen." Trotzte die Schwarzhaarige zurück. John bemerkte die etwas angespannte Stimmung in der Gruppe natürlich auch und verabschiedete sich mir dem Satz

„Ich geh mal zu Mike wollte ihn eh noch was fragen." Auf diese Gelegenheit hatte Josie nur gewartet. Sie dreht sich noch einmal provozierend zu Shannon um, nahm John in den Arm und verkündete der gesamten Gruppe „Ich komm mit". Sie flüsterte Nat noch ein kurzes „Ich check mal ab, was da los ist" ins Ohr und war verschwunden.

Shannon blickte Josie fassungslos hinterher. „Will sie mich jetzt verarschen?"

Mit wütendem Blick schaute er zu den deutschen Mädchen. Katrin erhob das Wort

„Nö, sie will dich eifersüchtig machen und du springst voll drauf an!"

Jetzt war es Jeff der anfing zu lachen, während Shannon wie ein begossener Pudel in mitten der Runde stand. „Darauf gibt's ne Runde Bier von mir" verkündete der jüngere der Hardybrüder. Als alle Ihr Bier in der Hand hatten prosteten sie sich zu. Die Stimmung war mittlerweile wieder besser und die ganze Truppe fing an die Lieder aus den Boxen lauthals mit zu singen. Nat konnte es nicht lassen. Sie schielte immer wieder zum Tisch von Mike und MVP. Es entging ihr nichts, keine Berührung die das Loch Mike schenkte und auch keine Reaktion von Mike der die meiste Zeit nur ein grinsen an den Tag legte. Gott sei Dank entging Ihr so aber auch nicht, dass Josie sich auf den Weg zur Toilette begab. Nat schaute Jeff an „So Mädels wir müssen. Sie ist gerade mal aufs Klo das gibt uns genug Zeit von hier zu verschwinden." Jeff schaltete sofort, stellte sein halb volles Bier auf den Tresen und schrie ein „Jungs Abmarsch" in die Runde. Die Amerikaner handelten sofort nahmen Ihre Jacken und folgten den Vieren zum Eingang. Alle, außer Shannon Moore. Der blieb wie abgesprochen an der Bar stehen. Als Nat, Mike passierte, warf sie ihm nur einen eisigen Blick zu. Draußen angekommen standen zum Glück genug Taxis vor der Türe um die gesamte Bagage zurück zum Hotel zu chauffieren. Drinnen war die kleine Deutsche mittlerweile von der Toilette zurück und versuchte verzweifelt einen Wrestler oder Ihrer Freunde zu entdecken.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, diesmal wieder eins von mir. Schreibblockade ist definitiv überwunden :o)**

* * *

Sichtlich verwirrt schaute Josie durch den Club. Wo waren die anderen nur abgeblieben? Sie konnten doch nicht gegangen sein? Oder? Nein, so etwas würden ihre Freunde ihr nie antun. Das Mädchen drehte sich mittlerweile doch recht verzweifelt zu der privaten Ecke um, in der die ganze Zeit über die Wrestler gestanden hatten. Doch die war leer. Es war Niemand zu sehen. Josie machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Dort angekommen tippte sie einen der Sekurities auf die Schulter.

„Sorry, ich hab da mal eine Frage."

Der Securtity lächelte und nickte. „Na dann mal raus damit."

„Also ich bin vorhin mit einer recht großen Gruppe angekommen und…"

Der Mann in Schwarz lächelte und unterbrach sie. „Wenn du die Wrestler meinst, die sind vor mindestens einer viertel Stunde gegangen."

Josie verzog den Mund und raunte dem Mann ein gequältes „Danke" zu. Das durfte doch nicht war sein.

Die Deutsche machte einen letzten Versuch und suchte den Club nach ihren Freunden ab. Aber auch von denen war keine Spur. Entsetzt musste sie feststellen, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr hier waren.

Josie dachte nach und entschied, dass sie sich erst einmal beruhigen und noch einen Jägermeister trinken sollte. Kopfschüttelnd erreichte sie die Bar. Doch bevor sie etwas bestellen konnte, viel ihr siedentheiß ein, dass ja Natalie ihr Geld hatte. Kreidebleich ließ sie sich auf einen Barhocker fallen und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Wie sollte sie nur ohne Geld nach Hause kommen. Das waren mindestens 15 Kilometer bis zum Hotel.

Erschrocken fuhr das Mädchen zusammen, als sie von Hinten an der Schulter berührt wurde. Josie drehte sich um und erblickte Shannon Moore. Ausgerechnet die Person, die sie jetzt am wenigsten brauchen konnte.

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie noch einen vergessen. Ich dachte schon, ich wäre der einzige." Shannon versuchte zu lächeln. Josie schaute allerdings weniger freundlich zurück.

„Na klasse. Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich gehe zurück zum Hotel." Während sie diesen Satz sagte, drückte sie sich an dem Amerikaner vorbei. Dieser schaute ihr fragend nach.

„Du GEHST zurück?"

„Ja ich GEHE! Dummerweise hat meine so genannte beste Freundin meinen Geldbeutel. Also werde ich wohl laufen." Die Antwort war patzig aber mit einem leicht verzweifelten Unterton.

Shannon lief dem Mädchen die paar Meter zum Ausgang nach und packte sie am Arm.

„Jetzt warte doch mal. Ich muss ja auch zurück. Willst du nicht bei mir im Taxi mitfahren? Es ist verdammt spät und kalt da Draußen. Außerdem ist das Hotel ziemlich weit weg."

„Nein danke, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Ich komme gut allein zurecht." Trotzig versuchte die Schwarzhaarige ihren Arm zu befreien. Doch Shannon blieb standhaft.

„Jetzt sei nicht albern. Komm schon, ich ruf uns ein Taxi." Shannon versuchte, dass Bitten in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken und schob das widerwillige Mädchen aus dem Club.

Josie hatte sich anscheinend mit der Situation abgefunden und eingesehen, dass zum Hotel zu laufen wirklich keine gute Idee wäre.

Beide standen wenige Sekunden später fröstelnd am Taxistand und warteten. Immer wieder suchte Shannon den Blickkontakt, aber die Deutsche schaute unentwegt in die andere Richtung. Er hatte ein paar Mal versucht, etwas zu sagen, doch wie so oft fand er nicht die richtigen Worte. Schließlich kam das Taxi und die Beiden kletterten hinein.

„Wohin soll es den gehen?" breit grinsend schaute der Taxifahrer in den Rückspiegel. Josie nannte ihm das Hotel und der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung.

Die ersten zwei Minuten herrschte die gleiche eiskalte Stimmung wie am Taxistand zuvor. Schließlich räusperte sich der Mann aus North Carolina und wendete sich dem Mädchen zu.

„Josie, ich muss dir das Alles erklären. Es war nicht so. Keine Ahnung, was dieser Idiot von Dykstra gemeint hat. Ich bin nicht so. Ich würde niemals…also….ich meine…du weißt schon. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, wie das Alles gelaufen ist."

Josie hatte den Kopf gegen das Fenster gelehnt und schaute in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie dem Wrestler zuhören. Dieser versuchte es noch einmal.

„Bitte Josie, du musst mir glauben. Ich hatte niemals vor, dir irgendwie weh zu tun."

Immer noch kam keine Reaktion von der Deutschen. Langsam wurde Shannon wütend. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie so stur war.

„Verdammt noch mal. Hör mir endlich zu." Seine Stimme wurde lauter. Selbst der Taxifahrer schaute etwas unsicher in den Rückspiegel. Josie jedoch blickte immer noch aus dem Fenster.

„Josie, schau mich endlich an. Verfickt noch mal! Ich wollte dich nicht nur vögeln. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass dieser verdammte Dreckskerl so einen verfickt blöden Spruch loslässt. Dass war nicht meine Schuld. Ich hab dich verdammt noch mal einfach gern. Kannst du das nicht begreifen?" Shannon schrie das Mädchen wütend an. Diese hatte endlich den Kopf gedreht und blickte in seine Augen. Jedoch von einer Regung ihres Gesichtsausdrucks konnte man nichts erkennen. Shannon verschränkte die Arme. Es war einfach hoffnungslos.

„Fine, wie du willst. Vergiss es einfach!" Der Amerikaner schaute jetzt seiner seits aus dem Fenster.

Josie musterte den Mann neben ihr. Sie hatte mit einer dermaßen extremen Gefühlsregung des Amerikaners nicht gerechnet. Vielleicht war an dem, was er sagte, doch etwas Wahres dran.

Schweigend fuhren sie die restliche Strecke bis zum Hotel. Dort angekommen, bezahlte Shannon den Fahrer, stieg aus und schlug wütend die Tür zu. Josie war auch bereits ausgestiegen und schaute dem Wrestler nach, der mit großen Schritten die Eingangstür passierte.

Sie musste leicht lächeln und sagte zu sich: „Wusste gar nicht, dass du so ausflippen kannst, Mr. Moore. Macht dich irgendwie noch sympathischer." Schließlich machte sie sich auch auf den Weg ins Hotelinnere. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder verbissener, als sie an ihre Freunde dachte. Das war wirklich mehr als gemein gewesen, sie einfach sitzen zu lassen. Dass würde sie ihnen, vor allem Nat, nicht so schnell verzeihen.

Josie sah Shannon vor dem Fahrstuhl stehen und überlegte, wie sie vorgeben konnte, noch beschäftigt zu sein, um nicht mit ihm in den Fahrstuhl steigen zu müssen. Der Amerikaner schaute einen Moment trotzig zu ihr herüber, wendete sich dann aber wieder dem Fahrstuhl zu. Josie hatte sich unterdessen an die Rezeption begeben und sprach mit dem Portier über den morgendlichen Wegruf. Als sie das helle „Ding" des Fahrstuhls hörte, bedankte sie sich noch einmal bei dem Rezeptionisten und machte sich auf dem Weg dorthin. Sie rechnete fest damit, dass von Shannon Moore keine Spur mehr zu sehen war. Dieser hatte jedoch einen Fuß in die Tür gestellt und auf sie gewartet. Betreten Blickte er auf den Boden und nuschelte ihr etwas von „willumitfahren" entgegen.

„Nein Danke, kein Bedarf!" Josie ging weiter zu einem der anderen Fahrstühle. Nein, so leicht würde sie es ihm nicht machen. Er konnte ruhig noch etwas zappeln.

„Dann eben nicht!" Shannon zog wütend den Fuß aus der Tür. Als diese sich geschlossen hatte, schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Das konnte doch alles nicht war sein. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so stur sein? Vielleicht sollte er es einfach aufgeben. Resigniert senkte er den Kopf. Aber er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte. Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er das Gesicht der Deutschen. Selbst nachts war sie in seinen Träumen. Shannon bekam das Mädchen einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Da konnte sie noch so stur sein oder ihn noch so sehr ignorieren. Aber was konnte er noch tun. Mehr als entschuldigen, für etwas, was nicht einmal sein Fehler war, konnte er nicht. Langsam wich die Wut wieder der Verzweiflung. Er hatte nur noch einen Tag. Nur noch einen verdammten Tag, bis er wieder zurück in die USA musste.

Wieder war es das Geräusch des haltenden Aufzugs, das ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte. Shannon stieg aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Dort kramte er in den Hosentaschen, bis er endlich seine Zimmerkarte gefunden hatte. Er öffnete die Tür und lies sich längs auf das Bett fallen. Wieder kamen die Gedanken zurück. Die Frage, was er noch tun konnte, lies ihn nicht mehr los. Schließlich stand er wieder auf, schälte sich aus den Klamotten, ging ins Bad und putzte sich die Zähne und legte sich wieder auf das Bett zurück. Da klingelte sein Handy. Shannon fischte es unter dem Kleiderberg hervor und beantwortete den Anruf.

„Hey Shan. Ich stör doch nicht etwa, wollte nur sicher gehen, dass alles geklappt hat." Shannon erkannte die fröhliche Stimme seines besten Freundes.

„Nichts hat geklappt. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch versuchen soll." Der Amerikaner schaute wieder betreten zu Boden.

„WAS? Ich hätte schwören können, dass das klappen muss! Was ist denn schiefgegangen?" Jeffs Stimme hörte sich immer ungläubiger an.

„Ach einfach alles. Sie hat mir nicht zugehört, dann habe ich sie angeschrieen und sie hat mich am Aufzug wieder abblitzen lassen. Ach Jeff, wieso ist sie so kompliziert?"

„Du hast sie angeschrieen?" Jeff wunderte sich hörbar über seinen Kollegen. Das war gar nicht seine Art. Josie musste ihm anscheinend wirklich etwas bedeuten.

„Mhm." War alles, was als Antwort auf die Frage zurückkam.

„Aber weißt du, Shan? Die stursten Frauen sind meistens die Interessantesten. Wenn sie dir wirklich so viel bedeutet, was nach der kurzen Zeit, in der ihr euch erst kennt doch sehr verwunderlich ist, dann darfst du nicht aufgeben." Jeff versuchte, seinem Freund Mut zu machen. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, damit die beiden sich wieder versöhnten.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, Jeff. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich sie schon ewig kenne. Ich habe sie wirklich gerne aber das begreift sie ja nicht." Shannons Stimme wurde immer trauriger. Jeff wusste nicht, wie er ihn wieder aufheitern sollte. Aber das war wahrscheinlich heute Abend eh nicht mehr möglich.

„Leg dich hin und schlaf erst mal eine Runde. Morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus. Und morgen erzählst du mir das Ganze noch mal in allen Einzelheiten. Wir finden schon eine Lösung" Jeffs Optimismus schien Shannon jedoch nicht wirklich anzustecken.

Diese gab ein kurzes „Mhmm" von sich und wünschte seinem Kollegen noch eine gute Nacht. Schließlich legte er das Handy neben sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen.

Josie war unterdessen ebenfalls in ihrem Zimmer angekommen. Nat lag schon im Bett, hob aber als sie die Freundin reinkommen hörte den Kopf. Diese war allerdings schnurstracks ins Badezimmer gegangen, um sich bettfertig zu machen. Natalie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das Alles nicht so gelaufen war, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Hoffentlich war die Freundin nicht zu sehr wütend auf sie.

Als Josie schließlich ins Bett kroch, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

„Josie…?" Nat versuchte vorsichtig die Jüngere anzusprechen. Diese öffnete die Augen und funkelte die Andere an.

„Was? Ich bin müde und will schlafen. Schließlich bin ich ne gute halbe Stunde durch diesen scheiß Laden gerannt und hab euch gesucht." Josie blaffte der Älteren die Worte nur so entgegen. Nun hatte Nat die Gewissheit, dass es keine romantische Versöhnung im Taxi gegeben haben müsste.

„Es tut mir leid, wir dachten…" Doch weiter ließ die Schwarzhaarige das Mädchen nicht kommen.

„Können wir nicht morgen darüber reden? Ich hab jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv dafür und will endlich schlafen." Wütend drehte sich Josie auf die andere Seite und schloss wieder die Augen. Nat wusste, das die Freundin zwar nicht lange böse auf sie sein konnte, aber ein wenig Bauchschmerzen hatte sie bei dem Gedanken an den nächsten Tag schon. Hoffentlich verstand die Jüngere, warum sie das getan hatte. Mit einem langen Seufzer drehte auch sie sich auf die Seite und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.


	12. Chapter 12

„rrrrrrrrrring, rrrrrrrrrrrring, rrrrrrrrrrrrrring." Schlaftrunken taste Josy nach dem Telefonhörer. Schließlich erreichte sie ihn und nahm ab. Das bereits mehr als gewohnte Band war zu Hören. Guten Morgen, dies ist ihr Wegruf…blablabla. Gähnend legte die Schwarzhaarige wieder auf und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Sie lies den letzten Abend noch einmal Revue passieren und ein Teil der gestrigen Wut und Enttäuschung über ihre Freunde keimte wieder auf. Natürlich dachte sie auch an Shannon. Vielleicht war wirklich etwas Wahres an seinem Gesagten? Josy war sich nicht sicher.

Das Mädchen öffnete die Augen und schielte nach links. Nat hatte das Klingeln anscheinend auch gehört. Sie streckte sich und gähnte ein „Guten Morgen".

„Morgen" Josy nuschelte und stieg schließlich aus dem Bett, um sich anzuziehen und ins Bad zu gehen. Sie wusste, dass sie nur noch zwei Stunden zum Frühstücken hatte. Danach konnten sie sich noch etwas ausruhen oder die Stadt anschauen bis sie in die Busse Richtung Nürnberg mussten. Allerdings hatte das Mädchen heute wenig Lust, etwas mit ihren Freunden zu unternehmen. Sie war immer noch sauer. Zwar nicht mehr so sehr wie am Vorabend aber dennoch sauer.

„Josy? Können wir reden?" Vorsichtig luckte Natalies Kopf durch die Badezimmertür. Man sah der Älteren das schlechte Gewissen förmlich an.

„Meinetwegen." Nat bekam eine schroffe Antwort und zog etwas den Kopf ein.

„Hör zu, wir haben es doch nur gut gemeint." Nat hatte das kleine Zimmer inzwischen betreten und sah die Freundin durch den Spiegel an. Diese drehte sich plötzlich um und runzelte die Stirn.

„Gut gemeint? Mich ohne Geld allein in einem Club in einer fremden Stadt sitzen zu lassen, bezeichnest du als gut gemeint?"

„Aber ich wusste doch, dass Shannon da war. Er hätte niemals zu gelassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Josy, er mag dich wirklich. Und er ist so ein netter Kerl. Er hat es verdient, dass du ihm wenigstens zu hörst." Nat hob abwehrend die Hände.

Josy schaute unbeeindruckt in den Spiegel.

„Wer sagt, dass ich ihm nicht zu gehört habe?"

Nats Miene erhellte sich. Vielleicht ist ja doch nicht alles schief gegangen. „Und? Was hat er gesagt? Habt ihr euch versöhnt? Nun sag schon. Ach Maus, du weißt doch, dass ich dich nicht traurig sehen kann. Und du weißt, dass du verdammt stur sein kannst. Außerdem mussten wir doch was unternehmen. Schätzchen, du kannst doch nicht lange auf mich böse sein? Oder?" Nat zog eine Schnute und schlug die Augen nieder. Bei diesem Anblick konnte Josy nicht anders und musste einfach lachen. Das gab Nat die Gewissheit, dass die Freundin nicht wirklich sauer war. „Also gut. Ich verzeihe dir. Vielleicht hast du es wirklich nur gut gemeint. Aber tu so etwas nie, nie wieder!" Nat nickte eifrig und zog die Andere in ihre Arme.

Nach der üblichen Prozedur im Bad hatten sich die Mädchen auf das bequeme Bett gesetzt.

„Nun erzähl schon." Nat konnte es nicht mehr abwarten und wippte aufgeregt mit den Beinen.

„Eigentlich gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Nachdem ich euch nicht mehr gefunden und bemerkt, dass ich keinen Cent Geld in der Tasche hatte, dachte ich, dass ich wohl oder übel zum Hotel zurücklaufen muss." Mit einem Schmunzeln erkannte die Deutsche wieder das schlechte Gewissen in den Augen ihrer Freundin.

„Aber….dass hast du doch nicht gemacht? Ich mein, du bist doch mit Shannon zurück gefahren, oder?" Entsetzt blickte die Ältere ihre Freundin an.

„Lass mich weiter erzählen und dann weißt du es." Josy musste trotz allem etwas lachen.

Nat nickte und schaute gebannt auf die kleine Schwarzhaarige. Diese wartete kurz und erzählte weiter.

„Also, er hat mich an der Bar gefunden. Zuerst wollte ich ja nicht aber es war doch schweinekalt und mit Sicherheit elend weit bis zum Hotel. Er hat ein Taxi bestellt und wir haben vor dem Club darauf gewartet."

„Und? Weiter…" Nat rutschte aufgeregt auf dem Bett hin und her.

„Als wir dann im Taxi saßen, hat er versucht mir zu erklären, dass das nicht seine Schuld war. Irgendwie hat er sich sogar entschuldigt. Naja, ich habe mein Bestes getan um ihn zu ignorieren." Josy zuckte mit den Schultern. Nat schaute sie an und rollte mit den Augen.

„Du und dein sturer Kopf!"

Josy zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und redete weiter.

„Jedenfalls hat er plötzlich angefangen mich anzuschreien. Ich war überhaupt nicht darauf gefasst und bin richtig erschrocken. Ich war irgendwie so überrascht über seinen Gefühlsausbruch, dass ich nicht wirklich was sagen konnte. Allerdings muss ich zu geben, dass das schon sehr anziehend war." Beide Mädchen mussten grinsen. Sie wussten, dass sie beide auf ein bisschen Badboy standen.

„Am Hotel ist er ausgestiegen, hat die Tür geknallt, bezahlt und ab ins Hotel. Ich hab dann noch den Wegruf bestellt, weil ich ehrlich nicht noch mal schweigend neben ihm sein wollte. Als ich dann aber zum Aufzug gegangen bin, hat er doch tatsächlich gewartet. Irgendwie süß." Für einen kurzen Moment stieg dem Mädchen die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Aber so wie ich bin, hab ich ihn abblitzen lassen und den nächsten genommen." Fügte die Schwarzhaarige etwas kleinlaut hinzu. Nat rollte erneut die Augen.

„Kannst du ihm nicht einfach verzeihen? Du musst doch gemerkt haben, dass er dich wirklich mag."

Josy blickte auf den Boden und überlegte. „Vielleicht habe ich das ja schon längst. Allerdings brauch ich noch ein wenig Zeit. Ich muss mir einfach darüber klar werden, was ich will."

„Aber lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit. Sonst ist er vielleicht schneller weg, als du Reject sagen kannst." Nat hielt den Kopf schief und blickte die Freundin ernst an.

„Warten wir einfach mal den Abend ab, was passiert. Vielleicht bringt der einige Antworten." Josy zuckte mal wieder mit den Schultern.

Nat schüttelte den Kopf. „ Du bist unverbesserlich. Verzeih ihm doch einfach. Der arme Kerl leidet schlimmer, als ein Hund im Zwinger." Josy schüttelte jetzt ihrer seits den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht so einfach. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich ihm verzeihen will."

Nat raufte sich die Haare. Wie konnte jemand nur so kompliziert sein. Aber dann dachte sie an Mike. Schließlich wusste sie ja auch nicht wirklich, was sie von ihm halten sollte.

„Eigentlich verstehe ich dich ja. Jedenfalls so ungefähr. Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, was in dem Kopf unseres Chick-Magnet vorgeht. Gestern hat er mich irgendwie wegen einem blöden Spruch von MVP stehen lassen. Langsam glaub ich wirklich, der Kerl meint es sowieso nicht ernst." Nun war es Nat, die die Schultern hängen lies. Josy hingegen runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber so wie er dich immer anschaut. Ich hab eigentlich keinen Zweifel daran, dass er dich wirklich mag. Vielleicht solltest du ihm einfach eine Chance geben."

„Das sagt die Richtige." Beide Mädchen mussten wieder lachen und vielen sich in die Arme. Die Beiden wurden durch ein lautes Piepsen aufgeschreckt. Nat kramte nach ihrem Handy und las die angekommene SMS.

„WAS? Katrin und Marc sind schon losgefahren?" Erschrocken blickten die Mädchen auf die Uhr.

„Mist, da haben wir uns ja mächtig verquatscht. Wir haben nur noch eine Stunde zum packen und Bäcker suchen. Frühstück ist seit einer halben Stunde geschlossen." Josy schaute ihre Freundin an.

„Irgendwie typisch, oder?" Nat schaute zurück. Die Mädchen brachen fast gleichzeitig in schallendes Lachen aus.

„Da stellt sich noch die Frage: Heel oder Face." Nat schaute fragend zu Josy und grinste. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Josy verstanden hatte, dass sie die Busse meinte. „Unter dem Aspekt, dass du im Moment keine Lust auf Mike und ich keine auf Shannon habe, lassen wir es doch am Besten beim Alten. Jetzt komm, ich sterbe vor Hunger." Immer noch lachend machten sich die Mädchen auf den Weg einen Bäcker ausfindig zu machen.

Zwei Etagen höher und einige Zimmer weiter hatten Jeff und Shannon ebenfalls auf das Frühstück verzichtet und redeten.

„Und was ist dann passiert?" Jeff schaute seinen besten Freund fragend an. Dieser senkte den Kopf.

„Abblitzen hat sie mich lassen. Als ob wir ewig im selben Aufzug fahren würden."

„Vielleicht hatte sie Angst, ihr bleibt stecken." Jeff konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst als er den Gesichtsausdruck von Shannon sah. „Sorry man, ich weiß, das war blöd."

„Ach ich weiß nicht, Jeff. Vielleicht hat das alles keinen Sinn und ich sollte aufgeben." Der Prince of Punkt rieb sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen. Jeff hatte seinen Freund selten so ratlos gesehen. Normalerweise hatte Shannon immer eine Antwort parat, auch wenn diese nicht immer ganz ernst gemeint war. Doch diesmal schien er die Lage für Aussichtslos zu halten.

„Jetzt mal langsam. Du magst sie doch? Dann kannst du nicht einfach aufgeben. Du hast schließlich noch einen ganzen Abend. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja noch die ein oder andere Gelegenheit." Jeff klopfte dem Blonden auf die Schulter und lächelte aufmunternd. Shannon schaute immer noch skeptisch, gab aber seinem Freund insgeheim Recht. Er musste es noch einmal versuchen. Bald musste er zurück nach Hause und dann waren alle Gelegenheiten vorbei. Aber was sollte er noch tun? Vielleicht sollte er einfach abwarten, was passiert. Vielleicht war es besser, ohne Plan an die Sache ran zu gehen. Dies sagte er auch dem Rainbow-haired Worrior und dieser nickte.

„Komm schon Shanny, immer positiv denken. Das wird schon. Ich hab es im Urin!"

Sichtlich verwirrt schaute Shannon seinen Gegenüber an.

„Was denn? Sagt Beth auch immer und meistens stimmt es." Jeff hob abwehrend die Hände. Shannon musste unweigerlich lachen. Nicht anders kannte er seinen Kollegen. Dieser stand auf und sah ihn fordernd an. „Na los, Reject. Wir gehen ein bisschen trainieren. Das bringt dich auf andere Gedanken und mir könnte es auch mal wieder gut tun."

„Wenn ich mir dich so ansehe, Hardy, dann hast du absolut recht." Shannon war bereits aufgestanden und machte einen schritt zur Seite, um der Flasche Haargel, die sein Freund nach ihm warf, aus zu weichen. Feixend verliesen die Männer aus North Carolina den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg zu dem hoteleigenen Trainingscenter.

* * *

**So weit, so gut. Hoffe die Story hat euch bis jetzt gefallen. Wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Aber bestimmt in den nächsten Tagen. Und tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde :o) **


	13. Chapter 13

Beide Mädchen standen, noch den Rest ihres Frühstücks kauend mit ihren Koffern in der Hand, vor den Bussen der WWE.

„Gerade noch geschafft!" Polterte es zusammen mit ein paar Brötchenkrümeln aus Josies Mund.

„Girls! Ich dachte schon, ihr wollt nicht mit." Ein breit grinsender Security nahm ihnen die Koffer ab. „Den Blauen wieder in den Heelbus?"

Josie nickte und schaute zu den Bussen. Für einen kurzen Moment kreuzte sich ihr Blick mit dem von Shannon Moore, der seinen Koffer gerade in die Luke des anderen Busses verfrachtete. Dieser blickte jedoch rasch zur Seite und stieg ein.

„Josefine….?" Nat zupfte die Freundin an einer Haarsträhne und holte sie so aus den Gedanken.

„Ja…ach, wir müssen los?" Josie schaute die Ältere an und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare. Diese nickte und atmete schwer ein, als sie Mike Mizanin in den Bus steigen sah. Die Mädchen nahmen sich noch einmal in den Arm und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu den jeweiligen Bussen, um die anderthalb stündige Fahrt nach Nürnberg anzutreten.

Nach einer fünfzehnminütigen Tortur drückte Nat einem freundlich lächelnden Matt Hardy das letzte Sandwich in die Hand, ging den Gang noch einige Meter weiter nach Hinten und lies sich mit einem lauten „Puhhhh" neben Jeff auf den Sitz fallen. Dieser wurde durch die Bewegung neben ihm aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen und drehte sich erschrocken zu der Deutschen um. „MAN, erschreck mich doch nicht so, Süße."

Nat musste bei dem Anblick des Amerikaners, dessen bunte Haare in alle Richtungen standen, laut loslachen. Nun drehte sich auch Shannon, der eine Reihe vor den Beiden saß, zu ihnen um. „Euer toller Plan ging wohl gründlich daneben. Ich glaube, ich habe es nach meinem Wutausbruch endgültig bei ihr versaut." Der Blonde hatte sein Kinn auf dem Sitz abgestützt und blickte Nat mit Hundeaugen an. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey Reject, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so anschauen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass es gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen ist, wie du denkst." Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und schaute in die verwirrten grünen Augen von Shannon Moore. „Ich würde einfach mal sagen, wir warten ab, was der heutige Abend noch bringt." Die Deutsche lächelte den immer noch verwirrten Blonden an und wandte sich dem Bunthaarigen neben ihr zu. „A pro pos Plan…! Im Übrigen durfte ich die Sache alleine ausbaden. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie sauer sie auf mich war." Mit gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick schaute sie Jeff an. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hätte aber klappen können!" versuchte dieser sich zu verteidigen.

„Hat es aber nicht!" grinste Nat ihm entgegen und erkannte die Erleichterung in Jeffs Blick, als dieser erkannte, dass sie ihm keinen ernsthaften Vorwurf machte. „Zumindest nicht so, wie wir das geplant hatten. Aber ich denke dennoch, dass es etwas gebracht hat!" Nat fügte den letzten Satz noch schnell hinzu, als sie den Blick sah, den Shannon ihr zu warf. Auch Jeff war dies nicht entgangen. „Ich denke, wir könnten mal über etwas anderes reden. Shannon ist schließlich nicht der einzige Mensch mit einem Leben! Soll ich dir erzählen, wie ich und Matt zum Wrestling gekommen sind?" Ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Antwort abzuwarten legte Jeff mit seiner Story los. Shannon verdrehte die Augen, setzte sich wieder in Fahrtrichtung, lehnte den Kopf gegen das Fenster und schloss die Augen.

Auch Josie hatte in dem Bus dahinter bereits alle Männer mit Getränken und Essen versorgt. Etwas verlegen schaute sie sich um. Im Gegensatz zur letzten Fahrt waren diesmal alle Sitzreihen besetzt. Ihr Blick blieb an The Miz hängen, der die Stöpsel seines IPods in den Ohren hatte und einen schlafenden Eindruck machte. Kurzerhand lies sie sich neben ihn fallen und zog ihm die schwarzen Knöpfe aus den Ohren.

„HEY!!!" leicht entrüstet blickte der Chickmagnet das Mädchen an.

„Reg dich nicht auf. Ich lass dich gleich wieder in Ruhe. Aber zuerst müssen wir reden." Ernst musterte die Deutsche den Mann aus Ohio, der seine Stirn in Falten legte.

„Über Shannon? Also meiner Meinung nach…" Mike verstummte als die Schwarzhaarige den Kopf schüttelte. „Mit dem Moore hat das nichts zu tun. Ausnahmsweise mal nicht!" Bei diesen Worten drang ein leiser Seufzer über ihre Lippen. „Aber nun zum Eigentlichen. Du und Natalie."

„Ich und Nat?" Mike zog abschätzend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ja, du und Nat! Jetzt rede mal Klartext. In manchen Momenten sieht man regelrecht die Funken zwischen euch. In anderen allerdings, lässt du sie irgendwie links liegen. Schau mich nicht so betröppelt an. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und solltest du ihr wehtun, kann man dich in Einzelteilen zurück in die USA schicken!"

The Miz kratzte sich unsicher am Kopf. Solch harte Worte hatte er von der kleinen schwarzhaarigen nicht erwartet. Was sollte er darauf nur antworten? Er war doch der Chickmagnet. Der Grand Mizard of Lust. Der Schwarm der Weiblichen Wesen. Zumindest glaubte er das. Er konnte sich doch nicht ernsthaft verliebt haben? Oder etwas doch? Er dachte an Nat. An Ihr Lächeln, an ihre Augen, einfach an alles. Es war schon lange her, seit er sich so gefühlt hatte. Doch Mike war noch nie gut darin, über seine Gefühle zu reden.

„Ich… also…" Mike schaute unsicher zur Seite. „Also, was ?" Josie ließ nicht locker und fixierte den Wrestler.

„Was soll ich sagen?" so langsam wurde Mike leicht sauer. Warum sollte er sich vor der deutschen rechtfertigen müssen? Er verschränkte die Arme und starrte zurück.

„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit!" Josie hielt dem Blick stand.

„Du wirst nicht locker lassen, oder?" Mike verzog den Mund.

„Niemals!" Josie musste grinsen. Mike atmete tief durch die Nase ein und legte erneut die Stirn in Falten. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine … ach verdammt. Ich hasse es, so etwas erklären zu müssen. Ich mag sie. OK! Ich mag sie sehr. Zufrieden? Aber das ist alles nicht so einfach." Immer noch sauer wandte sich Mike dem Fenster zu. Was bildet sich dieses Mädchen eigentlich ein? Sie war es doch, die Probleme in Sachen Gefühle hatte und nicht er. Oder? Josie grinste noch mehr. Man konnte es förmlich in Mikes Kopf denken sehen.

„Angst vor den eigenen Gefühlen ? Außen der Macho aber innen ein weicher Kern!"

„Pfffff" Mike schaute sie nicht einmal an, als er die Luft durch seine Lippen presste. Josie überlegte kurz. Sollte sie wirklich? Aber dann dachte sie an die vergangene Nacht und begann in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen. Sie zog einen schwarzen, dünnen Kugelschreiber heraus und griff nach der Hand ihres Sitzpartners. Dieser schaute überrascht auf. „Was soll das?"

„Ich dachte, falls du dir irgendwann über deine Gefühle im Klaren bist, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn du ihre Telefonnummer hättest." Sorgfältig schrieb das Mädchen mehrere Zahlen in die Handfläche des Amerikaners. Dieser blickte immer noch etwas ungläubig auf die schwarzen Ziffern, drehte dann den Kopf zur Seite und steckte sich wieder seine Kopfhörer in die Ohren. Josie schüttelte den Kopf und schaute in die andere Richtung. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Menschen im Bus. Ein schlafender MVP, ein Musik hörender Kenny Dykstra, ein Kreuzworträtsel lösender Vladimir Koslov. Schließlich blieben Ihre Augen an John Morisson hängen. Dieser grinste schief und hielt ihr einladend einen Ohrstöpsel entgegen. Josie überlegte nicht lange und stand auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass Mike bereits verstohlen die Nummer aus seiner Hand in sein Handy eintippte. Das Mädchen lächelte zufrieden und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Sharman of Sexy. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich neben ihn und nahm den Kopfhörer entgegen. Sie steckte ihn sich ins Ohr und schloss die Augen. Für eine gute halbe Stunde hörte sie den klängen der Musik zu. Wieder dachte sie an die vergangene Nacht. Da fiel ihr plötzlich der Mann neben Ihr ein. Mit einem Ruck riss sie nicht nur ihren sondern auch Johns Kopfhörer herunter.

Dieser öffnete verwirrt die Augen. „ Sind wir schon da?"

„Du hast davon gewusst! Nicht wahr?" vorwurfsvoll schaute das Mädchen den gut aussehenden Wrestler an. Dieser juckte sich verlegen die Nase. „ Ich … also… na ja… schon. Aber wir haben es ja nur gut gemeint. Sei doch bitte nicht böse." Mit flehendem Blick und einem unwiderstehlichen Grinsen schaute John die Deutsche an. In diesem Moment hielt der Bus vor dem Eingang eines Hotels. Schon begannen die Männer den Bus zu verlassen. Auch Josie und John machten sich auf den Weg ins freie. John wollte schon nach seinem Koffer schauen aber Josie hielt ihn zurück. Sie zog den Mann aus LA zur Seite und schaute ihn immer noch vorwurfsvoll an. „ Ich würde mal sagen, da ist eine Entschuldigung fällig!"

John Morisson lächelte und hielt den Kopf schief. „Liebe Josefine. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen?"

„Wenn du so lieb bettelst, natürlich." Lachend drückte ihm Josie einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Die beiden hatten nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Unterhaltung nicht ungehört blieb. Nur wenige Meter weiter standen Jeff, Nat und Shannon. Die Augen des blonden funkelten Zornig.

„Na klar. Ihm verzeiht sie natürlich sofort. Er ist ja auch John Morisson und nicht nur Shannon Moore!" wütend drehte er sich um, schnappte sich noch seinen Koffer und stürmte ins innere des Hotels. Jeff rief noch seinen Namen, doch Shannon war nicht auf zu halten. Erschrocken blickte sich jetzt auch Josie um. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Anscheinend war es wohl diesmal sie, die die Sache gründlich verbockt hatte.


	14. Chapter 14

„Shannon…" Jeff rief noch einmal den Namen seines Freundes, der war jedoch schon längst im Inneren des Hotels verschwunden. Kopfschüttelnd blickte der Amerikaner in die Runde. Nat schaute ebenfalls verdutzt zu den großen Drehtüren, John schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden und auch Josie hatte den Blick gesenkt.

„Schöne Scheiße. Na dann sieht man sich später. Ich schau mal, ob ich Mister Ich-bin-grün-vor-Eifersucht-und-drehe-durch wieder runter bekomme. Kommt ihr beiden Hübschen eigentlich zur Show? Und nein John, dich mein ich nicht." Jeff schaute fragend zu den Deutschen. Diese nickten, während John über die Aussage des Bunthaarigen die Augen verdrehte.

„Na dann bis später" Seufzend nahm Jeff seinen Koffer und zog ihn hinter sich her. An der Rezeption angekommen nahm er seine Zimmerkarte entgegen und fragte gleich nach Shannons Zimmernummer. Die nette Rezeptionistin lächelte und gab ihm die Auskunft, die er wollte. Begeistert stellte er fest, dass es das gleiche Stockwerk war. Der Aufzug war groß und geräumig. Lächelnd stellte er seinen Koffer in einer Ecke ab und machte Platz für die hinter ihm stehende Mickie James.

„Hey Jeffro, auch Nummer 12?" Die Diva lächelte zurück, als Jeff nickte. „Sag mal, ich hab gerade meinen Lieblingscousin an mir vorbeirauschen sehen. Was ist den in unser Reject gefahren?"

Jeff gab einen Seufzer von sich. „Liebeskummer meine Liebe."

„Erklärt jedenfalls sein seltsames Verhalten in den letzten Tagen. Sah aus, als hätte er etwas Schlechtes gegessen." Mickie hielt den Kopf schief und schaute auf die grünen Zahlen, die ihr Stockwerk angaben.

„Ach, der wird schon wieder." Jeff wuchtete nach dem Kling seinen Koffer aus dem Fahrstuhl und hielt den Fuß in die Tür, damit Mickie ihren bequem heraus bekam. Diese nickte noch mal dankend und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Zimmer. Jeff schaute auf die Schilder an der Wand und wandte sich nach Rechts. Einige Meter weiter schob er die Karte in einen Schlitz und öffnete die Tür. Der Amerikaner schaute sich um. Schönes Zimmer, dachte er. Hielt sich jedoch nicht länger auf, stellte seinen Koffer ab und ging wieder nach Draußen. Suchend sah er sich um. Shannons Zimmer müsste ganz in der Nähe sein. Jeff ging den Gang entlang und blieb nach zwei Rechtskurven stehen. Das müsste es sein. Er klopfte und wartete. Von Drinnen waren zwar Laute zu hören aber keiner Öffnete. Jeff versuchte es noch einmal. Aber wieder wurde das Klopfen ignoriert.

„Shannon, ich weiß das du da drin bist. Komm schon, ich bin es. Mach auf." Im Zimmer wurde es plötzlich still. Kein Laut war mehr zu hören. Jeff trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. „Nun mach schon Reject!"

„Ist ja gut…" Die Tür öffnete sich und Shannon schaute seinen Freund an. „Was ist denn?"

„Na ich dachte, du wolltest vielleicht reden…" Jeff versuchte sich an seinem Freund vorbei zu quatschen, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ziemlich K.O. und wollte mich vor der Show noch etwas hinlegen. Ich bin in Ordnung, Jeffro, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Bist du sicher, Shan?" Jeff schaute den Blonden etwas ungläubig an, doch dieser nickte und gähnte. „Na gut, dann schlaf ich auch noch eine Runde. Bis später."

Kaum hatte Jeff den Satz beendet, wurde ihm auch schon die Tür vor der Nase zu gemacht. Der Mann aus North Carolina musste schmunzeln. Hatte er da etwa wirklich etwas in Shannons Augen gesehen, dass er seit der Sache mit Crystal nicht mehr bemerkt hatte? So langsam hatte er den Eindruck, dass Shannon bald wieder der Alte sein würde. Vielleicht war die Geschichte mit der Deutschen genau das, was der Jüngere brauchte. Gähnend machte sich der Rainbow Haired Worrior auf den Weg zurück. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war mittlerweile bereits halb drei. Das würde fast zwei Stunden Schlaf bedeuten. Immer noch gähnend schloss er die Tür auf und lies sich auf das weiche Hotelbett fallen.

Ebenfalls herzhaft gähnend lies sich auch Nat, zwei Etagen tiefer, auf ihr Hotelbett fallen. Josie hatte das Fenster geöffnet und schaute hinaus.

„Alles klar bei dir?" Nat hatte sich fragend wieder aufgesetzt.

„Ja…alles klar." Josie starrte weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort!" Nat war aufgestanden und gesellte sich zu ihrer Freundin.

„Schöne Aussicht, oder?" Josie verharrte immer noch in derselben Stellung.

„Na, nicht abschweifen." Die Ältere stupste der Anderen sanft in die Seite.

„Ach, ich hab das nicht gewollt vorhin. Ich meine, ach verdammt! Ich sollte einfach nach Hause fahren." Die Schwarzhaarige senkte den Kopf.

„Nun nicht ganz so schwarzsehen, das wird schon wieder. Komm wir pennen noch ne runde. Es reicht doch, wenn wir um sieben losfahren. Ich hab den Bahnplan schon studiert. Wir brauchen nur gute zehn Minuten bis zur Halle." Nat hatte sich bereits wieder dem Bett zugewandt. Josie drehte sich um und musste lächeln. Ihre Freundin schaffte es tatsächlich, innerhalb weniger Sekunden ins Land der Träume zu trifften. Sie seufzte leicht, schlupfte dann aber aus ihren Jeans und machte es sich ebenfalls auf dem Bett gemütlich. Es dauerte wesentlich länger, bis auch sie Schlaf fand. Doch schließlich wurden ihre Augen immer schwerer und sie versank in einen traumlosen, tiefen Schlaf.

„Ach du große Güte. Josie wach auf! Wir haben verpennt!" Nat hielt geschockt ihr Handy in der Hand und versuchte, das schlafende Etwas neben ihr wach zu bekommen.

„Was?...Wie?" Sich die Augen reibend blickte Josie erschrocken zu ihrer Freundin. Diese war bereits aus dem Bett gehüpft und zog sich an. „Viertel vor Sieben, Schätzchen. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Erst jetzt verstand Josie was die Freundin sagte. In Windeseile stolperte auch sie aus dem Bett und suchte nach ihren Kleidern. In einem rasenden Tempo wurden Haare gemacht, Make-up aufgelegt und die richtigen Klamotten gefunden. Wie durch ein Wunder standen die Mädchen doch pünktlich um sieben an der, ans Hotel angrenzenden, Straßenbahnhaltestelle. Sie waren keine Minute dort, als diese auch schon eintraf. Die Deutschen quetschten sich in den Überfüllten Wagon und suchten vergeblich nach Sitzplätzen.

„Naja, sind ja nur zehn Minuten." Josie hatte den Satz kaum ausgesprochen, als eine Rechtskurve sie fast zu Fall brachte. Nur ein beherzter Griff nach Nats Jacke lies sie das Gleichgewicht halten. „Sorry" war das einzige, was das Mädchen unter Lachen hervorbringen konnte. Nat nickte und versuchte das aufkommende Giggeln zu unterdrücken. Gefühlte Stunden später stiegen sie nur wenige Meter vor dem Halleneingang aus der Bahn.

„So, jetzt haben wir noch ne viertel Stunde, bis die Show losgeht. Sollen wir noch was zu trinken holen?" Josie gab dem nett aussehenden Türsteher ihre Karte.

„Ja klar. Ich bin schon am verdursten." Nat nahm dankbar ihre Tasche wieder entgegen, die einer gründlichen Untersuchung nach unerlaubten Dingen zum Opfer gefallen war. Die Beiden schlugen sich einen Weg zum nächsten Getränkestand und stellten sich in die unendlich wirkende Schlange. Tatsächlich dauerte es fast zehn Minuten bis sie endlich an der Reihe waren. Mit leicht strapazierten Nerven aber um zwei Colas reicher machten sie sich auf die Suche nach ihren Plätzen. Sie hatten wirklich Glück gehabt mit den Karten. Dank eines Arbeitskollegen von Nats Vater konnten sie in der zweiten Reihe platz nehmen.

„Wirklich klasse Plätze. Sag dem netten Mann noch mal Danke." Josie lies sich glücklich neben ihre Freundin fallen. Diese nickte mit dem Strohhalm im Mund. Kaum fünf Minuten später begann auch schon die Show.

Die beiden amüsierten sich sichtlich. Immer wieder wurde ihnen hier und da ein Lächeln oder Winken seitens des einen oder anderen Offiziellen geschenkt. Mike hatte das Eröffnungsmatch gegen R-Truth. Der selbsternannte Chickmagnet schenkte Nat ein umwerfendes Lächeln und diese errötete leicht. Nach knapp zehn Minuten stand der Sieger fest. Mike hielt den Arm triumphierend in die Höhe. Dann viel sein Blick wieder auf die Deutsche. Gekonnt kletterte er aus dem Ring und ging auf sie zu. Nat hatte sich zusammen mit Josie gegen Matchende an die Absperrung gestellt, um besser sehen zu können. Und dann tat The Miz etwas, was wohl alle für Teil seines Gimmicks hielten und Nat nie erwartet hätte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie. Vor allen Leuten. Nat stieg die röte ins Gesicht und als sich ihre Lippen lösten schaute sie den Mann aus Ohio fragend an. Dieser lächelte nur und strich ihr noch eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich auf den Rückweg zur Umkleide machte. Josie musste Nat zweimal in die Seite stoßen, damit sie wieder auf die Erde zurückkam. Schließlich wurde das nächste Match angesagt und die beiden gingen nach dem Hereinkommen der Aktiven zurück zu ihren Plätzen.

Jeff, der ein Tag Team Match mit seinem Bruder Matt gegen Carlito und Primo hatte, kam auf sie zu und drückte jeder ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Dies sorgte bei den umstehenden weiblichen Fans nicht unbedingt für wohlwollende Blicke, doch die Mädchen ignorierten das und freuten sich auf das Match. Schließlich endete auch dieses und es wurde eine zwanzigminütige Pause durchgesagt. Josie und Nat verkrümelten sich nach Draußen, aßen eine Kleinigkeit und stockten ihren Getränkevorrat wieder auf. Kaum hatten sie diese bezahlt, hörten sie auch schon den Gong, der die Pause beendete. Sie beeilten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze zu kommen. Als sie sich setzten hörten sie auch schon die Stimme von Justin Robert:" The following contest is sheduled for one fall. Intodrucing first from Los Angeles, California, weighing 220 lbs, he is one half of the world tag team Champions, the Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison."

John betrat in üblicher Manier die Rampe und bahnte sich den Weg zum Ring. Die beiden Mädchen mussten zugeben, dass seine Erscheinung mit all der Arroganz schon etwas hatte. Grinsend stellten sie fest, dass da doch ein kleines Zwinkern in seinen Augen war, als er an ihnen vorbei ging. Noch immer kichernd vernahmen sie erneut Justins Stimme: „And here is his Opponent. From Whispering Pines, North Carolina, weighing 175 lbs., The Reject, Shannon Moore." Kaum ausgesprochen erklang Shannons Musik. Josie wurde schlagartig ernst und auch Nat schaute unsicher zu der Jüngeren. „Na das kann ja spannend werden."

Das Match begann wie gewohnt. Ein Kurzes Abtasten, erste Angriffsversuche. Dann verlief alles wie schon so oft. Einmal dominierte der Eine, einmal der Andere. Plötzlich stieß Josie Nat in die Rippen. Diese lies ein „Au" verlauten und wandte den Blick von dem Match ab.

„Sag mal, ist dir auch schon aufgefallen, dass Shannon die Schläge voll durchzieht? Da, schau. Direkt auf die Nase." Josie legte die Stirn in Falten. Nat nickte und schaute wieder zum Ring. Auch sie hatte gemerkt, dass der Prince of Punk oft recht hart zu schlug.

Das Match näherte sich seinem Ende und nach einem sauberen Moonlight Drive stand John Morrison, sich immer noch die Nase haltend, als Sieger im Ring. Kurz nahm er die Hand vom Gesicht, drückte diese aber, nachdem er das Blut gesehen hatte, schleunigst wieder auf die Nase. Shannon war bereits Richtung Backstage unterwegs. John feierte noch wenige Minuten und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Rückweg.

In der Umkleidekabine angekommen, suchte er auch schon nach seinem Gegner. Diesen fand er in einer Ecke sitzend und sich umziehend.

„Hey Man, was sollte das. Du Idiot hast mir fast die Nase gebrochen. Bist du verrückt geworden?" Johns Stimme klang durch das Blut leicht verändert. Doch die Wut war trotz des Näselns immer noch heraus zu hören. Shannon blickte in das blutverschmierte Gesicht seines Kollegen. „Ich…sorry man, so stiff wollte ich nicht zu schlagen." Shannon wich einen Schritt zurück und hob die Hände.

„Moore verdammt, ich kann dich ja fast verstehen. Aber da läuft nichts verfickt noch mal! Du brauchst deine verdammte Wut nicht an mir aus zu lassen. Regel das mit ihr aber lass mich daraus. Ich schwöre dir, wenn dass noch einmal so abläuft, wie heute gibt es wirklich Ärger!" John schien immer noch nicht beruhigter.

„Man John. Mach halb lang. Ja sorry, kommt nicht wieder vor. Aber dann lass auch die Finger von ihr, verdammt noch mal!" Shannon wurde allmählich auch wütend. Mit blitzenden Augen funkelte er den Tuesday Night Delight an. Dieser grinste plötzlich. „Wenn du diese Energie auch mal auf sie konzentrieren würdest, dann wird es vielleicht auch mal was."

Shannon schaute etwas verwirrt, muss dann aber ebenfalls grinsen. Er kannte John schon so lange, dass er nicht ewig sauer auf ihn seien konnte. Schließlich tat er dass, was Männer nach einem Streit tun. Er lud den, sich Watte in die Nase steckenden Kollegen auf ein Bier ein. Dieser grinste nickend und folgte dem Blonden in den Cateringbereich.

Während dessen neigte sich die Show dem Ende zu. So gerne die Mädchen dem Geschehen noch weiter zu sehen wollten wussten sie, dass wenn sie jetzt nicht gingen, sie keine Bahn mehr bekommen würden. Schwatzend verließen sie die Halle und trafen Draußen auf ihre Freunde. Marc und Katrin hatten anscheinend die gleiche Idee. Die beiden waren vor der Show noch die Stadt erkunden gegangen und waren deshalb alleine zur Show gefahren. Auch waren sie in der Nähe des Entrance gesessen und den beiden Andern nur aus der Ferne zu gewunken. Tatsächlich erwischten die Vier gleich die erste Bahn und kamen kurz darauf am Hotel an. Nach kurzer Absprache verabredeten sie sich in der Bar und eilten auf die Zimmer, um sich frisch zu machen. Keine zehn Minuten später saßen sie auch schon in der Bar zusammen und analysierten wie gewohnt die Veranstaltung, die Blicke immer mal wieder auf den gut sichtbaren Eingang gerichtet.

„Sag mal, der Moore hat aber ganz schön zu gelangt." Marc blickte Josie etwas unsicher an.

„Ja, ist uns auch aufgefallen. Aber das Match war nicht übel." Nat hatte sich über die Karte gebeugt und inspizierte die Cocktails. Kaum hatte sie sich entschieden, kam auch schon ein Kellner und nahm ihre Bestellungen entgegen. Sie bestellten und quatschten munter weiter. Während der Analyse des Matches Big Show gegen The Great Khali trafen auch die Wrestler im Hotel ein.

„Sollen wir gleich noch was trinken?" Jeff verlies zusammen mit Shannon den Bus. Dieser dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Drehtür und Jeff entdeckte sofort den Tisch mit den Deutschen. „Komm lass uns kurz Hallo sagen."

Shannon schaute seinen Freund nur ungläubig an, doch dieser war bereits unterwegs. Der Prince of Punk überlegte noch einmal, wandte sich jedoch ab und ging zu den Fahrstühlen.

„Na Leute? Wie fandet ihr die Show?" Jeff hatte sich kurzerhand einen Stuhl geschnappt und sich zwischen Marc und Katrin nieder gelassen.

„War super. Die Stimmung war wirklich klasse." Katrin grinste und der Rest nickte zustimmend. Jeff stieg ohne umschweife in die Analyse der Matches ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich verschiedene Wrestler zu ihnen gesellt hatten. Schließlich mussten sie an einen größeren Tisch umziehen, damit alle Platz hatten. Hier und da wurden sie von Fans unterbrochen, die noch ein Autogram ihres Stars ergattern wollten. Mike hatte sich hinter Nat gesetzt und flüsterte ihr unentwegt Dinge ins Ohr, die sie grinsen ließen. Josie versuchte es gar nicht zu verstehen, da sie wusste, die Freundin würde es ihr ohnehin erzählen. Auch John Morrison, Brian Kendrick, die Edgeheads und Edge selbst hatten ihre Plätze am Tisch gefunden. Matt hatte sich mit einem „Sorry aber bin müde" schon verabschiedet. Nach einer guten halben Stunde viel Jeff Shannons Abwesenheit auf. Er entschuldigte sich kurz und ging nach Draußen, um seinen Freund anzurufen. Es dauerte geschlagene fünfzehn Minuten und etliche dumme Sprüche um ihn zu überzeugen, herunter zu kommen. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und wenig später, sah er am Tisch sitzend, wie der Prince of Punk aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg. Auch Josie hatte dieses bemerkt und widmete sich konzentriert ihrem Getränk. Shannon zog noch einen Stuhl zum Tisch und lies sich zwischen seinen Kollegen auf diesen Fallen. „Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Shots?" Der Blonde schaute fragend in die Runde. Natürlich erntete er keine Ablehnenden Worte.

Der Kellner brachte mittlerweile die vierte Runde Jägermeister und die Stimmung wurde immer ausgelassener. Selbst Shannon riss einen Witz nach dem anderen und Jeff fuchtelte beim Erzählen bereits wild mit den Händen. Josie war inzwischen etwas ruhig geworden. Sie beugte sich zu ihrer Freundin, die eigentlich gerade mitten im Gespräch mit Mike war, herüber und flüsterte ihr „Toilette" zu. Diese blickte erst etwas verwirrt, nickte dann und stand auf.

„Sweety, wo willst du denn hin?" Mike schaute sichtlich entrüstet.

„Wir sind mal kurz auf Toilette aber gleich wieder da." Grinsend fuhr sie dem Amerikaner durch die Haare, die er natürlich sofort wieder zu richten versuchte. Etwas verwirrt bemerkten die Mädchen, das Shannon von ihrem Gehen keine Notiz nahm. Auf der Toilette angekommen schaute Nat die Jüngere fragend an.

„Er ignoriert mich. Er ignoriert mich völlig." Josie lies sich auf einen Toilettensitz fallen. Nat musste grinsen. „Na, da ist doch was. Also gefühlsmäßig mein ich."

Josie zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute zu Boden. „Es nervt mich, dass er mich ignoriert."

„Glaub ich dir, Süße. Also hast du ihm doch schon verziehen?" Mitfühlend legte Nat der Freundin die Hand auf den Arm.

„Natürlich. Und zwar schon längst. Aber vielleicht hätte ich ihn nicht so lange zappeln lassen sollen." Josie blickte immer noch auf die weißen Kacheln am Boden.

„Na dann musst du ihm das zeigen, Süße. Hilft ja sonst nichts." Nat hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestützt und schaute etwas belustigt.

„Ist nicht witzig" Josie hatte schließlich ihren Blick bemerkt.

„Sorry, aber es ist irgendwie süß, wie schwer ihr Beide es euch macht." Nat schüttelte den Kopf. Josie jedoch, zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich glaub, ich geh schlafen. Bringt ja alles nichts und Feierlaune hab ich eh nicht mehr. Du kannst aber gerne noch unten bleiben."

„Bist du sicher" Die Ältere runzelte die Stirn.

„mhm. Du und Mike seit echt süß zusammen." Die Stimmung der Deutschen erhellte sich etwas.

„Ach, der ist ein Dummschwätzer. Weiß aber immer noch nicht, wo ich bei ihm dran bin." Nats Blick hatte einen verträumten Ausdruck angenommen.

Josie lächelte und küsste die Freundin auf die Wange. „Nacht Mäuschen. Und ich erwarte, dass du morgen früh in unserem Bett aufwachst."

„Natürlich, du kennst mich doch." Nat zwinkerte.

„Eben!" Josie winkte noch kurz und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen. Nat setzte sich wieder zu der Sitzgruppe. Etwas verwirrt schaute sich Shannon um.

„Josie war müde und ist ins Bett gegangen." Nat schaute in die Runde und versuchte den fragenden Blick von Shannon zu ignorieren. Dieser seufzte aber Jeff hatte sich bereits zu ihm rüber gebeugt und ihm etwas zu geflüstert, was ihn grinsen lies. Nat war etwas verwirrt. Shannon war wie ausgewechselt. Es schien ihm kaum etwas aus zu machen, dass Josie gegangen war. Hatte er wirklich jedes Interesse an der Kleinen verloren? Aber schon verlangte Mike wieder nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge und es war bereits fast sechs, als Nat das Zimmer betrat. Josie schlief tief und fest. Noch schnell stellte die Ältere den Wecker ihres Handys und legte sich neben die leise atmende Freundin. Kaum hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, klingelte auch schon der Wecker. Jedenfalls kam es der Deutschen so vor. Seufzend erhob sie sich. Jedes mal wurde sie etwas trübselig, wenn eine Tour zu ende ging. Josie ging es ebenso. Auch sie blickte etwas betrübt. Schweigend machten die Mädchen sich fertig. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht würden bis zur Heimfahrt warten müssen.

Pünktlich um halb zehn standen die vier Deutschen vor dem Hotel. Einige Wrestler waren bereits in die wartenden Busse gestiegen. Gerade hatte sich Jeff umschwinglich von ihnen verabschiedet und den Beiden noch schnell Matts E-Mail Adresse aufgeschrieben. Er selbst hatte ja keine. Nat schaute sich um und erblickte The Miz. Dieser gab gerade einem Tourguide seine Koffer. Auch er schaute sich um und erwiderte ihren Blick. Stumm und ausnahmsweise nicht grinsend ging er auf das Mädchen zu. „Wir sehen uns doch wieder?"

Nat nickte und wunderte sich selbst, wie gern sie den Mann aus Ohio doch hatte.

„Ich ruf dich an. Versprochen." Zärtlich drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Du hast doch gar nicht meine Nummer." Etwas verunsicherte schaute das Mädchen den Wrestler an. Dieser grinste schief und hauchte ein „Danke noch mal" in Josies Richtung. Diese musste lachen und zuckte unter dem strafenden Blick von Nat zusammen. „Meine Rache."

„Na gibt wohl Schlimmeres." Nat konnte das Grinsen nicht länger verbergen. Ein letztes Mal schloss Mike sie in die Arme, bevor er sich noch von den anderen Dreien verabschiedete und schließlich im Bus verschwand. Bevor sie sich über den gut aussehenden Chickmagnet unterhalten konnten, sahen sie auch schon Shannon Moore aus dem Hotel kommen. Eine Traube Autogrammjäger stürzte auf ihn zu und belagerten den Wrestler. Dieser gab geduldig Autogramme und lies Fotos von sich machen. Schließlich waren alle bedient, sein Koffer verstaut und er schon fast im Bus. Dann sah er die Deutschen und kam doch auf sie zu. Mit einer Umarmung verabschiedete er sich von Katrin, gab Marc einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter und zog Nat an sich. „Danke noch mal für alles."

„Ach, hat ja leider anscheinend alles nicht so hingehauen." Nat flüsterte und versuchte darauf zu achten, dass die neben ihr stehende Freundin nicht alles mitbekam. Diese schaute jedoch zwanghaft in die andere Richtung.

„Trotzdem Danke." Shannon gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und löste schließlich die Umarmung. Dann drehte er sich zu Josie. „Ähäm, na dann Wiedersehen."

Das Mädchen schaute ihm nach, bis er kurz vor dem Einsteigen war. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Shannon!"

Dieser drehte sich überrascht um und ging zögernd ein paar Schritte auf das Mädchen zu. Diese hatte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung gesetzt und ging ihm entgegen.

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" Die Deutsche schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Der Wrestler blickte noch verwirrter zurück. „Was sollte ich denn vergessen haben?"

„Na das." Josie schlang die Arme um den Hals des verdutzten Mannes und küsste ihn. Shannon war zuerst etwas schockiert, erwiderte dann den Kuss. Es dauerte Minuten, bis die Beiden sich wieder von einander lösten.

„Es tut mir leid, ich…" Doch Josie kam nicht weiter. Shannon lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf und küsste sie erneut. Wieder vergingen Minuten bis schließlich die Stimme eines Tourguides den Kuss unterbrach. Shannon müsse los, man verpasse noch den Flieger. Josie schaute in die Augen des Mannes, der ihr gerade eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Du musst wirklich los, oder?"

Shannon nickte und drückte sie noch einmal an sich. Als er sich gerade umdrehen wollte, fasste Josie ihn am Arm. Schweigend drückte sie ihm einen Zettel in die Hand. Er faltete das Papier auseinander und erkannte einige Ziffern darauf. Grinsend steckte er den Zettel mit der Telefonnummer in die Hosentasche und fuhr Josie ein letztes Mal über die Wange, bevor er unter den wütenden Worten des Securitys in den Bus geschoben wurde.


End file.
